tu mera yaar hein
by Aalia - sharrylina
Summary: This is based on our duos but other couples are also involved so I hope you all will enjoy and plz do review!
1. Chapter 1

This time I am writing it on our duos and other couples are included. This is my first try on them and if you guys don't like it, then I will stop updating it further on. Here you won't get Rajvi, but on someone's request I'm adding Kevi in here. Here we go.

* * *

After three days of the case Azadi ki jung just last Saturday our duos had patched up and they entered the bureau along with Nikhil and Kavin.

ACP: are tum Abhijeet aur Nikhil?

Abhijeet: haan sir kyun kya hua?

ACP: arey tum dono ko to aram karna chahiye na.

Daya: kya kare sir, maine to isse kaha bhi k aram karle, par ye meri manta hi nahi baat.

Abhijeet: arey kya yaar, aram to bohot ho chuka, kya sir aap log bhi na. Ye Daya to muje bed se utarne hi nahi de raha tha.

Daya: ab sir, aap hi bataiye mein ise kaise bed se uthne deta jab ke iske petme goli lagi thi.

Abhijeet: arey kya yaar, goli sirf chooke nikli thi.

Daya: dekho Abhijeet mein ye sab kuch nahi janta.

Everyone in the bureau were looking at them and smiling. Everyone was very happy especially Shreya and Purvi.

ACP: theek hein ab lado mat aur ha, Nikhil aur Abhijeet zyada stress mat lo kam k bare mein.

Nikhil: jee sir, app tension mat lijiye.

Daya first of all makes Abhijeet sit on a chair and brings him a cup of water. Abhijeet laughs at this.

Abhijeet: kya Daya tum bhi na! muje bacha samaj k rakha hein, agar muje adat pad gai na to phir tere liye he nahi sab k liye mushkil ho jai gi.

Daya: dekho boss, tumne meri ek baar nahi bar bar jaan bachayi hein, to itna to mein apne yaar k liye kar sakta hoon akhir tu mera dost hein.

Nikhil: waise sir, apki dosti ko to mera salam,

Daya and Abhijeet gives him a look like what do you mean and Nikhil replies: chahe kitni badi musibat kyun na ajaye, aap dono ek dusre se bohot pyaar karte hein aur ek dusre k liye apne jaan pe khelte hein.

Daya: nahi Nikhil, Abhijeet ne hamesha mera saath diya aur aj mein hi apne dost pe shak karne laga. ( he turns to Abhijeet ) I'm very sorry yaar, maine tere saath bohot bura bartao kiya aur apne dost ko us kagar pe khada kardiya k wo mujse door jane ki soche.

Abhijeet: nahi yaar, esa mat keh. ghalti darasal meri bhi heink maine tuje akela chdne ka socha. Ye realize hi nahi kiya k tu kitna akela ho jayega aur tuje kisi ki zaroorat hogi.

Purvi comes forward and says: chalo sir, purani bate bhool jate hein aur aaj se ek nayi shuruwat karte hein.

Kavin also comes forward: haan sir sab purani bato ko bhool jate hein aur aur khushi khushi apne kaam pe lag jate hein.

Then Shreya receives a call from her to-be husband for her marriage's shopping and she moves from there. Daya once again is seem to be lost in his thoughts and Abhijeet understands why.

Abhijeet: dekh Daya, maine tuje sab sach sach bata diya kyun ke ye tumhari zindagi ka sawal tha, magar muje lagta hein k tume phir bhi Shreya se apne dil ki baat karleni chahiye.

Daya: nahi boss, uske baap ne tume kaha tha k kisi ko bhi mat batana, lekin phir bhi tu ne mere liye wo wada toda. Age jo bi hoga usme upar wali ki marzi hogi. maine sab us pe chod diya.

Abhijeet to himself: khuda bhi uski madad karta hein jo apni madad khud karta hein.

Daya: han Abhijeet, tumne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet: nahi kuch bhi nahi.

In the coming few days, a case is reported and it's about a drug racket. The CID team is trying their best to find out who the real culpirt is, but it's all in vein.

One morning, everyone entered the bureau and they found DCP Chitrole waiting for them there.

DCP: kya ho raha hein yaha? meine to tum logo ko bohot hi shatir aur mujrim se do kadam age walo mein se samja tha aur tum log kya kar rahe ho?

Freddy: lo bhai agaya dimag khane!

Abhijeet: kya sir aap ka matlab kya hein?

Daya: aur ha hum hamesha jurm se ek kadam age rahe hein warna aapko to bas bahana chaiye.

DCP: acha to tum iss drug racket k case ko pichle do teen dino se kyun nahi solve karpaye? ya mein yu kahoon k tum log bhi shamil ho ha?

ACP in an angry tone: kya sir aap ye kya keh rahe hein? itna asan nahi hein ye sab.

Abhijeet: haan sir, aur hum puri koshish kar rahe hein.

Freddy to Pankaj: inhe to bas moka chahiye yaha ane ka aur hame suna ne ka.

DCP: dekho jald se jald ye case solve karo warna tum log iss case se out ho jaoge. Samje?

ACP: yes sir.

Dcp leaves from there leaving everyone behind him frowning and talking about his behaviour since he was first appointed as DCP for this bureau.

Abhijeet: sir muje to inke khilaf saboot miljae to iski esi waat lagyenge k yaad rakhe ga.

Daya: haan sir lekin iske khilaf kuch haath lagta hi nahi hein.

ACP: ha Daya, ye bohot hi shtair hein, isko pata hen agar moka mila to ham ispe zaroor war karenge. issi liye to ye har cheez soch samaj k karta hein. ker chodo in bato ko or jake lunch karo. Everybody go for lunch.

Everyone: jee sir.

Purvi is still working on files and when Kavin sees that he goes towards her.

Kavin: arey Purvi, chalo na lunch k liye.

Purvi: haan sir mein bas ye file update kardoon to phir lunch k liye chali jati hoon.

Kavin: acha tum muje batao tum kya khao gi?

Purvi looking up from the file and sees him starring at her so he just tries to avoid having an eye contact with her.

Purvi: kya matlab sir?

Kavin: dekho, muje batao tumhe kya khana hein mein leke ajaonga. kyun k agar baad mein koi aur case report ho jaye to mauka nahi milega aur tume apni sehat ka khayal rakhna chahiye na.

Purvi looking at him confusingly and replies: sir mere liye sandwich leke aye.

Kavin: ok mein yu gaya aur yu aya!

While moving to cafeteria, Purvi calls him and he looks back.

Kavin: han Purvi kuch aur chaiye?

Purvi: no sir, mein to thnx kehna chati thi.

Kavin: koi zaroorat nahi hein kyun k mein thoda hi na pay karne wala hoon. baad mein ake paise le loonga.

Purvi smiles hearing this and Shreya notices that something is going on in between them, so she moves towards her.

Shreya: kya baat hein, sir ne to muje nahi pucha k kya mein kuch loongi?

Just then Siddharth enters holding something in his hands and Purvi's mood turns bad as she says: ye lo tera chinta karne wala agya. yaar plz tu kyun nahi bata deti ise k tuje Daya sir pasand hein?

Shreya: Purvi plz!

Siddharth talks to Shreya for a while and then takes her for lunch.

After everyone returns from lunch, they get to their file work while Dushyant talks to his khabri over the phone. Everyone trying their best to find some clue and then Daya notices that Shreya just returned. He asks Shreya.

Daya: Shreya lunch hours ko khatam hone mein to adha ghanta guzar gaya, tum kaha thi?

Shreya: sorry sir, wo Siddharth muje lunch k liye leke gaye to thoda late hua.

Upon hearing this Abhijeet comes forward to change their mind and says: koi baat nahi Shreya jao kaam karo. Daya ye dekho, yaha kuch likha hein lagta hein .

In a warehouse somewhere along the seacoast, a man sitting in an armchair is thinking about his plan.

A man enters and says: boss kaam hogya?

The boss: tumhari himmat kaise hui mujse sawal karne ki? waise bhi tum log to kisi kaam k nahi. Har ek admi pe nazar rakhna aur muje batate rehna k kaun kab aur kaha jaraha hein. aur haan sambal k kyun k ye CID wale bohot hoshyar hein. Samje?

The man: yes boss, ho jaye ga kaam.

The man leaves the place and to himself: waise bhi bureau k ander jo bi hoga, muje sab pata chalega. agar phasoonga to akele nahi, usse bi saath mein leke doobonga.

* * *

Who is this guy trying to keep an eye on the CID members and who is he talking about that if he is going to sink, he is going to take along that person with him. To know about it plz review.

Do tell me if I have done justice to the story and which areas I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am very glad that all of you have accepted me and my stories and have given me lots of love._**

**_Anushka Kappor, Shruts, Crystal, Shree, Jyoti, Khushi Mehta and all of those who have reviewed to my story, I will keep in mind you'r opinions and thank you very much for taking you'r time out to review._**

**_Here I go with my story!_**

* * *

That day everyone left from there unknown that someone is keeping an eye on them. The duos left together and were followed by two goons. Kavin left with his buddy Dushyant while the rest also left and were followed by .

Daya was driving the car and saw that Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts.

Daya: kya hua boss?

Abhijeet coming out of his thoughts: ha? kuch nahi yaar.

Daya: dekho Abhijeet, mein samajta hoon k tum mereliye pareshan ho, par ese thoda hi na sab kuch thik hojayega. tum tension mat lo.

Abhijeet: haan yaar.

Abhijeet looks out of the window and notices a bike, but he ignores it. The second time when he looks outside he grows suspicious and asks Daya to drive to random places and Daya does as he is told. Yet the guys on the bike follows. We all know that Abhijeet has a very sharp eyesight

Abhijeet: lagta hein ye log hamara peecha kar rahe hein.

Daya: haan yaar.

On thebike, man1: lagta hein inhe shak hogaya.

Man2: haan nikal yahase.

Daya: arey yeh to nikal gaye.

The next day when Kavin came to pick Dushyant, he noticed a car outside Dushyant's house. Dushyant came out of the house when he heard Kavin's car's horn.

Dushyant callind to Kavin: haan yaar abhi aya.

Kavin: jalti kar varna deri hojayegi.

Dushyant: haan darwaza bun kar raha hoon.

Dushyant got into the car and on the way,

Kavin: yaar ye gadi mein kaun hein?

Dushyant: pata nahi yaar, kal raat jab mein ghar agaya tha to ye gadi mere gar k bahir khadi thi or sari raat nahi hili hein apni jaga se.

Kavin: meine bhi notice kiya, lagta hein bureau jak baad mein pata laga lenge. ACP sir se ya kisi aur se puch lete hein kyun k mere ghar k bahar bhi ek bike thi. wo bhi sari raat apni jaga se nahi hili. puch tach kiya padosiyo se to unhone kaha k wo bike unmeise kisi ki bhi nahi hein.

Dushyant: kahi ye hamare case se to nahi juda?

Kavin: hosakta hain Dushyant.

When they reached the bureau, they saw Nikhil, Pankaj, Freddy, Divya and the duos talking about the same thing. Dushyant and Kavin went over to them.

Divya, Nikhil, Pankaj, Freddy: good morning.

Duos: arey good morning Dushyant, Kavin.

Dushyant and Kavin: good morning.

Dushyant: kya tum logo ka bhi koi picha kar raha tha?

Abhijeet shocked: kya matlab? tum logo ka bhi koi?

Kavin: haan sir, kalse koi piche pada hein lekin dikhai nahi deta.

Dushyant: kal raat se car bike thi mere ghar k bahir.

Then Purvi entered along with Ishita.

Purvi: sir mein to bohot hi pareshan hogayi hoon.

Kavin tensed: kahi tum logo ka bhi to picha nahi horaha?

Ishita: haan sir, mein to ghar pe akele thi aur achanak bohot tezi se ek bike mere ghar k samne park hogayi, mein bohot dar gayi to meine Purvi ma'am ko phone kiya.

Purvi: or jab mein iske ghar ponchi to mere piche piche bhi koi aya tha.

Kavin: kya yaar, tum dono hum mein se kisi ko phone kardeti na.

Purvi: haan humne koshish ki thi lekin kisi ka bhi phone nahi lagraha tha.

Daya: kya? lekin aise kaise?

Divya: nahi sir, Ishita or Purvi ma'am theek kehrahe hein.

Then Vansh, Karan and Mayur enter along.

Daya: arey tum log saath mein or tum log bhi itni jaldi agaye?

All those who were already in the bureau except for those who just entered: kahi tum logo ka bhi to koi picha nahi kar raha?

Mayur in shock: aap logo ko kaise pata?

Karan: kahi aap logo ka to bhi picha...

Before he could say anything further, they understood that it happened to all of them.

Divya: par tum log sab saath mein?

Vansh: haan hamne ek dusre ko call kiya, to pata laga k hum sab ka picha horaha hein. humne ye decide kiya k sab saath mein rahenge. In case agar hamla hua to ek dusre ko sambhal payenge.

Purvi: vah, tum log to bohot smart nikle.

Then ACP enters and they all tell them what had happened with them and how they were followed. ACP was tensed for them and said: kuch to karna padega Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: haan sir, ham sab ko lagta hein k ye baat zaroor is case se judi hu hein.

ACP: haan Abhijeet, kuch to gadbad hein.( in his style )

Daya: sir agar inko pakda to bhi aur agar inko shaq hua to bhi, inka boss satark hojayega.

Purvi: haan sir. to ab hum kya kare?

Kavin: tum fikar mat karo Purvi, mein hoona.

Everyone looks at him and so does Purvi. Purvi: excuse me?

Kavin: nahi, wo mera matlab hum sab heina.

Dushyant whispering to Kavin: kya baat hein? mere liye to tumne nahi kaha k mein hoona. ha?

Kavin elbowing him: kya? chup karo. And be serious.

Dushyant smiles: ok baba.

Ishita thinks: ye kya? itne serious situation mein ye kaise has sakte hein? but jo bhi ho bohot cute lagte hein.

Purvi self POV: yeh inko kya hua? ajeeb ajeeb baatein karte hein. waise bhi mein kyun itni chinta kar rahi hoon.

Then Shreya enters and everyone is shocked to see her relaxed. Ishita: Purvi ma'am, Shreya ma'am to kitni relax lagrahi hein.

Purvi: haan yaar, hum sab itne pareshan hogaye hein aur ye to.. lagta hi nahi k isko kuch pareshan kar rahi hein.

Divya comes forward: ma'am muje lagta hein k shayad inka koi bhi picha nahi kar raha hein.

Kavin: haan, kyun k agar koi picha karta to ye zaroor tensed hoti.

ACP: chalo dekhte hein.

They all goes towards her and she asks: kya hua sir? aap sab log itney tensed kyun hein?

Daya: arey Shreya obviously hum sab tensed honge.

Shreya: kyu sir?

Abhijeet: tum mazak kar rahi ho kya?

Shreya: sir, mein kuch samjhi nahi.

ACP: hum sab ka picha horaha hein Shreya.

Shreya: kya? par mera picha to koi bhi nahi kar raha hein.

ACP: aise kaisa hosakta hein Shreya?

Ishita: hosakta hein sir, agar unse bhool hogayi ho?

Dushyant: aise kaise hosakta hain Ishita? hum sabka picha horaha hein or tum kehrahi ho k unse bhool hagyi hein, isliye Shreya ka picha nahi hua?

Everyone is shocked and does not understand why Shreya has not been followed. ACP orders everyone to stop arguing and start investigating, so all of them gets to work. Daya is tensed so Abhijeet goes towards him.

Abhijeet: kya soch rahe ho Daya?

Daya: bas yahi k agar hum sab ka picha horaha hein to Shreya ka kyun nahi?

Abhijeet: haan yaar, ghor karne ki baat hein. is baat ko nazar andaaz nahi karna chahiye.

Daya: haan boss, hosakta hein ye unka kuch plan ho?

Abhijeet: ho sakta hein.

Then Dr. Salunkhe enters along with Dr. sees them and everyone gathers around.

ACP: haan bol Salunkhe. tu yaha kyun aya?

Dr. Salunkhe: arey kya? muje problem hogi to tab hi aonga na.

Abhijeet in frustration: haan boliye sir aap dono ko kya takleef hein?

Everyone notices that Abhijeet is very serious and worried. Dr. Taarika also notices that he is so worried that he didn't even tried to flirt with her, so she also gets serious and tells them that both of them were also followed.

ACP: dekho, fikar mat karo.

Dr. Salunkhe in anger: kya fikar mat karo? han?

ACP: yaar pehle baat to suno. unhe ye nahi pata chalna chahiye k humein shak hein. kyun k agar ese hua to unka boss satark hojayega.

They agree and leave from there. They all get back to work. Kavin goes towards Purvi and Dushyant along with Ishita moves towards them

Kavin: Purvi.

Purvi: hmm?

Kavin: hamare forensic doctors ka bhi picha karvaya gaya, jab k wo CID officers nahi hein, to phir wo log Shreya ka kyun picha nahi kar rahe?

Purvi: haan sir,baat to apne bilkul theek kahi.

Kavin: waise mein to hamesha hi sach or thik baat karta hoon. bas koi hein k notice hi nahi kar raha.

Dushyant: hum heina.

Ishita smiles at this and goes towards Purvi. Ishita: to waise sir, Purvi ma'am k bare mein bhi kuch keh dijiye,

Kavin and Purvi both feels shy.

Dushyant: han yaar kehdo. par waise ladkiyan jhoot zyada pasand karti hein.

Ishita: excuse me sir? aap ka matlab?

Dushyant: jaise k ( being romantic ) tum bohot khubsoorat ho or mein tume bohot pasand karta hoon.

Ishita in anger: jee nahi, hum sach zyada pasand karte hein.

Kavin: all right mein sach hi kehdeta hoon. tum sab k barey mein. Dushyant, tu muje bohot chedta hein par phir bhi tu mera yaar hein.

Dushyant: jaanta hoon aur to bhi mera yaar hain.

Kavin smiles: Ishita, tum thodi bachi types ho par smartness bohot achee jaga pe dikha ti ho.

Ishita smiles: Thank you sir. Sir, ab ma'am ki baari hein.

Kavin clearing his voice and coming forward to her: Purvi, tum bohot intelligent ho or uske saath saath bohot hi khubsoorat bhi.

Purvi feels shy and says: Thank you sir par ye sab kehna?

Dushyant whispers to him: bhai meine to apne dil ki baat kehdi, ab isme meri koi ghalti nahi k usne jhut samaj diya. ab teri baari hein.

Kavin: dekho Purvi, mein tumhe bohot pasand karta hoon, par it's ok if you don't like ek chance zaroor mangoonga.

Purvi is shocked and hesitates: sir... wo main kya kahoo?

Dushyant: yaar mera bura nahi, bus ek mauka dedo

Ishita: yes ma'am plz ek mauka!

Purvi: ok, maine aapko mauka diya.

They all feel so Dushyant speaks: dekho, sabse pehle to ye pata lagate hein k ye kaun hein jo hamara picha kar raha hein?

Shreya comes: dekho, muje kuch ajeeb lagraha hein. ye sab zaroor koi chal hein.

Shreya then receives a call and takes an early leave. Daya goes towards Abhijeet: yeh Shreya itni jaldi kyun nikal gayi?

Abhijeet: kya pata yaar? thodi tensed lagrahi thi.

Daya: kisi ko bataya bhi nahi is ladki ne? kahi kuch hona jaye usey?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga usey, tum chinta mat karo.

After a few minutes, a case is reported. A girl and her parents were murdered in their house. The officers reach there and starts looking for clues. They fail to find anything except for drugs under the girl's pillow. They take the corpse to the lab along with drugs.

In the lab, Dr. Salunkhe and Dr. Taarika are examining the dead bodies when Dushyant along eith Vansh and Divya enter the lab as they are ordered by ACP not to stay alone even for a moment.

Dushyant: kya sir? kuch mila?

Dr. Salunkhe: haan aao Dushyant. ye ladki jo hain wo drug k overdose ki waja se mari hein.

Divya: aur sir iske parents to goli ki lagne ki waja se mare heina?

Dr. Taarika: nahi Divya, inhe slow poison diya gaya hein or hosakta hein just to make sure k ye log mar gaye isliye khooni ne goli chalayi ho.

Dushyant: sir goli to shareer se nahi nikli to hosakta hein kuch pata chale?

Dr. Taarika and both Dr. Salunkhe kept mum and had a strange kind of sorriness over their face. Dushyant and the rest were shocked and wanted an explanation. Dr. Salunkhe finally spoke: haan Dushyant, bullestic report match hogaye.

Vansh: arey sir, to phir problem kya hein?

Dr. Salunkhe: Dushyant, yaha aao ye report dekho.

After seeing the report, everyone were shocked and couldn't believe what they just read.

Dushyant: arey sir, ye kaise hosakta hein?

Divya: haan sir, ye report mein kuch ghalti hogi.

Dr. Taarika: nahi Divya, reports bilkul theek hein aur ye ungliyo k nishaan bhi ussey match hagaye.

* * *

Akhir Shreya gayi kahn? or ye bullestic report or fingerprints kisk record se match hue? To know what happens further, all u have to do is review review and review. hope you guys enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for ur reviews and hope u will keep enjoying the story.**_

* * *

The same day, Dushyant entered bureau with the rest of them worried. Kavin and Purvi saw them so decided to ask.

Purvi: kya hua? tum log itne pareshan kyun ho?

Kavin: yaar bolo na kya baat hein?

Divya: sir wo actually hume jo...

Before she could complete her sentence, Dushyant spoke.

Dushyant: kuch nahi, mein ata hoon.

Dushyant heads towards ACP's cabin and after a while both of them comes out.

ACP to Purvi: Shreya kaha hein?

Purvi: sir, wo to jaldi mein nikal gayi.

ACP: kaha gayi? kuch bataya?

Purvi: nahi sir, par hua kya?

ACP: Shreya k ungliyo k nishaan match hue hein us ghar mein jo ungliyon k nishaan the usse.

Kavin: kya? sir par ... hosakta hein Shreya usey jaanti ho? par iska ye matlab 6to nahi k...

Before he could complete his sentence, Dushyant spoke.

Dushyant: nahi Kavin, goli uski gun se chali hein.

Daya: par sir, Shreya kyun usey maregi?

ACP: yahi janne k liye to usey puchna hoga Daya.

Purvi: par sir, uska phone to switch off araha hein.

Abhijeet: sir, uske hone k records se shayad kuch pata chale?

ACP: haan, Ishita, Shreya k phone records check karo, usney akhri baar kis sey phone pe baat ki thi.

Ishita: yes sir.

Ishita leaves from there. Everyone in the bureau is worried and wondering why she would do such a thing.

Daya to ACP: sir, Shreya aisa kuch nahi kar sakti, mein jaanta hoon usey.

ACP: haan Daya, par kya kare? sarey saboot us k khilaaf hein.

Abhijeet tries to comfort Daya. Abhijeet: yaar tum chinta mat karo, agar Shreya ne kuch nahi kiya, to usey kuch nahi hoga. ye mera vada hein tumse.

Daya nods and after a while, Ishita comes with Shreya's call records. She hands it to ACP.

Ishita: sir, Shreya ma'am ne last call Piya ko kiya tha.

Purvi: ye to uski colleague ki dost hein.

ACP: Abhijeet, Purvi or Ishita, jake milo is Piya se.

They all leave the bureau and reach Piya's house. They knock on the door and find that the door is open. When they get inside the house, they find a girl unconscious.

Purvi: sir, ye to Piya hein, Shreya ki dost.

Abhijeet: Ishita, jake paani leke ao.

Ishita gets a glass of water and Purvi sprinkles it on Piya's face.

Piya: aap log kaun hein?

Abhijeet: hum CID se hein, tumhe ye chaut kaise lagi?

Piya: sir usey rok dijiye warna wo Simran ko mardegi.

Abhijeet: kise.. kise role?

Purvi: dekho hame aram se batao, kaun hein jo Simran ko marna chati thi?

Piya: wo usey mardegi.

Abhijeet: dekho meri baat ghor se suno, Simran mar chuki hein.

Piya: kya? usney Simran ko mardiya? wo muje bhi nahi chodegi.

Ishita: dekhiye aapko kuch nahi hoga, hum hein aap k saath.

Abhijeet: aap aramse bataiye kaun marna chata hein aapko.

Piya: Shreya.

Everyone: kya?

Abhijeet: wo tume kyun marna chati hein?

Piya: mein, Shreya or Simran saath mein colleague mein parte the. colleague k khatam hote hi Simran U.S chali gayi. bohot saalo baad humein Simran ka pata chala or hum fir se milne lage. aaj kal Shreya bohot pareshan rehti thi or hame pata chala k wo drugs lene lagi hein. uske bed k pillow se hame drugs mile. Simran wo drugs saath legayi taake Shreya wo na le paye. Shreya ko pata chal gaya or wo mere paas ayi.

...FLASHBACK BEGINS...

Piya was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to open the door.

Piya: arey Shreya ao na. tumhara jaise phone aya meine socha k tumhari manpasand kheer bano. ao andar.

Shreya enters: dekho Piya, muje sach sach batao, tumne mere bed k pillow se wo cheeze kyun uthayi?

Piya : kaun si cheezein?

Shreya takes out her gun: dekho muje batao warna mein tumhe mar dungi. tumne bina puche kyun li meri cheeze?

Piya: cheeze ya drugs? dekho Shreya, jo tum kar rahi ho wo acha nahi hein.

Shreya: tum muje mat batao k muje kya karna chahiye kya nahi. batao kaha chopaye hein tumne.

Piya: wo mere paas nahi hein.

Shreya: to kaha hein?

Piya: wo sab Simran k paas hein. dekho tum kuch nahi karogi.

...FLASHBACK ENDS...

Piya: sir, jab wo gusse mein jarahi thi to meine aap logo ko phone karne ki koshish ki or usney muje sir pe mara.

Abhijeet: Thank you very much hamari madad karne k liye. aap chinta mat kijiye, hamra ek officer aapk saath hoga.

Piya: jee sir. or ek baat kehni hein.

Ishita: kya?

Piya: sir, uska mangetar haina Siddharth, wo bhi is drugs k chakar mein hein.

Abhijeet: kya?

Abhijeet: chalo sab Shreya k ghar chalte hein.

They inform ACP and there Daya also joins them along with Sachin.

Daya: Abhijeet, Shreya drugs leti thi?

Sachin: par sir, jo log drugs lete hein, unki halat to bohot kharab hojati hein, or Shreya to bilkul theek lagrahi thi.

Abhijeet: dekhte hein, hosakta hein Shreya k ghar se kuch mile?

They knock on the door and Shreya's mother opens the door.

SM: arey beta, tum log yaha?

Purvi: jee aunty wo Shreya...

As soon as she was about to tell them that Shreya is suspected of murder, Abhijeet remembered that she doesn't stay well and said.

Abhijeet: wo Shreya ko ek mission pe jana hein or uska kuch saman chahiye.

SM: wo saman lene to khud bhi asakti thi na, pehle tum log ander ao phir baat karte hein.

They all enter the house and Purvi, Abhijee tries to make Shreya's mother busy in talk and they went to her room in search of some evidence. They tried talking to her and Sachin and Ishita went to Shreya's room. Sachin found a picture of the three friends along with a few others.

All of them said goodbye and came outside.

Sachin: sir, ye dekhiye, Shreya k college k dino ki picture.

Daya: ye piche dono kaun hein?

Abhijeet: aisa karte hein k iske colleague jate hein, waha se in do ladkyo ka pata chalega.

They reach the colleague where Shreya had studied. They talk to one of the lecturers and he tells them that the two girls are Payal and Sanaya. They notice Payal and Sanaya. Abhijeet calls for them.

Payal: jee sir aapko kuch chahiye?

Daya: dekho hum CID se hein or Shreya k barey mein kuch puchna hein.

Sanaya: kyun sir kya hua Shreya ma'am ko?

Purvi: usey kuch nahi hua, par Simran ka khoon hua hein.

Payal: kya? par kaise?

Purvi: wo hum bad mein batayenge. pehle ye batao tum log Shreya ko kaise jaante ho?

Sanaya: sir Shreya dii, Simran dii or Piya ka akhri saal tha or hum yaha pe naye the. Shreya dii or Simran dii ne hamari bohot madad ki thi. hum to ache dost bangaye the.

Sachin: Shreya, Piya or Simran ka apas mein rishta kaisa tha?

Payal: sir pehle to sab kuch theek tha unke beech par baad mein, Shreya dii or Simran dii ko pata chala k Piya drugs leti hein.

Ishita: kya? Piya drugs leti thi?

Sanaya: haan or unhone principal ko bata diya tha. Piya ko colleague se nikala tha. muje to lagta hein k kahi usne hi to nahi mardiya Simran dii ko?

Payal: haan hosakta hein kyun k Piya ko jab colleague se nikala tha to usne bohot shor machaya tha k mein zaroor badla loongi. phir Simran dii par hamla bhi hua tha jiski waja se wo U.S chali gayi thi.

Daya: thank you very much Payal and Sanaya. hamri bohot help hui.

Ishita: sir to hosakta hein k Siddharth bhi nirdosh ho?

Purvi: par Shreya gayi kaha?

Abhijeet: lagta hein is Payal par nazar rakhni hogi.

Purvi: sir kya mein or Ishita Siddharth k ghar chale jaye? hosakta hein k kuch mile?

Abhijeet: haan saath mein Kavin ko bhi leke chalo.

Abhijeet, Daya and Sachin keeps an eye on Piya while Ishita, Kavin and Purvi enters Siddharth's house. They find the house empty and the door open, so they easily enter the house.

Kavin: yaha to koi nahi hein, hamra kaam or bhi asan hojayega.

Purvi: haan chalo kaam pe lagte hein.

Ishita moves to Siddhrth's room and as Purvi was moving to Siddharth's sister's room, she slips cuz of the wet floor, but luckily Kavin holds her by her waist. There was a cute eye-lock between them. Ishita called them but they were lost in their own world, untill Ishita came outside and said.

Ishita: oi hoi yaha to pyaar horaha hain. Purvi ma'am Kavin sir mein baad mein aati hoon.

They came out of their own world and their face was as red as a tomatoe.

Ishita: sir aap dono ko to machar ne kata gaal pe.

Purvi chases Ishita: chup Ishita mein tumhe chodungi nahi.

Ishita running: arey ma'am ruko muje kuch mila hein yaha pe. case solve hojaye phir zaroor ye chasing game khelenge.

Kavin laughs watching them and then becomes serious. Kavin: ruko ruko, waise Ishita tumhe kya saoot mila hain?

Ishita: jab aap dono apne dunya mein gum the na to meine us Siddharth k kamre se ye love letters mile hein. wo bhi us Piya ki taraf se.

Then Siddharth enters and upon seeing them, he is shocked.

Siddharth: arey aap log yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Purvi: hamari chodo, ye batao k tumhara Piya k saath kya chakar hein?

Siddharth: arey ye to wo mere piche padi thi. waise Shreya kaisi hein?

Ishita: wah, wo to aapki mangetar heina? aap humse kyun puchte ho?

Siddharth: tum bohot bolti ho na? waise ek hafta hogaya usey mile hue.

Kavin: tum pe drug trafficking ka inzaam hein, hum yaha talaashi lene aye hein.

Sid: kuch saboot mila? waise milega bhi nahi. wo kya heina mein tumse kuch zyada hi smart hoon.

On the other hand, Piya gets out of her house and gets into her car unknown that CID officers are following her.

She goea to a place where no one would go, a warehouse along the beach. Daya, Sachin and Abhijeet follows her and they finally get to know that she has held Shreya captive. They get into the warehouse and shoots a few goons and Piya. Daya unties Shreya and they head back to the bureau.

In Siddharth's house,

Purvi: iska matlab tum sach mein...

Sid: sabit karo.

Kavin: wo to hum karlenge, tum apni ulti ginti ginna shuru karo.

Purvi: or ye letters mein Shreya ko dikhaongi, phir dekhti hoon k wo kaise tumse shaadi karegi.

Sid: na na na! kuch fark nahi padta, kyun k wo jaanti hein, meine usey dikhaye hein ye letters. usey lagta hein k ye letters Piya ne muje isliye likhe hein take wo muje tang kar sake.

Kavin: ye jo tu kar raha heina bohot pachtayega. humne Piya ko pakad liya hein.

Sid: jo karna hein karlo. pehle saboot to dhoondo. shaadi rok sakte ho to roko.

Ishita: hum bhi dekhte hein k tum kaise bachte ho.

* * *

_**Lets see what will Ishita, Purvi and Kavin do in order to save Shreya from Siddharth. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I hope you guys had enjoyed the previous chapter and as we all have seen Siddharth's real face, and that Shreya's friend was the one who killed her friend. Let's see what will Purvi, Kavin and Ishita do in order to save Shreya. Tie your seat belts as there will be a lot to surprise you._**

* * *

Purvi, Kavin and Ishita leaves Siddharth's house.

Siddharth's self POV: ab ayega maza khel ka. inhe saboot chahiye aur wo inhe milenge nahi.

After leaving the place, the three of them are very tensed and if they tell anyone, no one will trust them as they have no proof.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir ko batate hein, wo zaroor hamari baat ka yakeen karenge.

Ishita: par ma'am hamre paas to sabot bhi nahi hein.

Kavin: hum sab jaante hein k Abhijeet sir hum par bohot vishwas karte hein, aur wo zaroor hamara yakeen karenge.

Purvi unknown that she has held Kavin's hand: chalo chalte hein.

Ishita smiles seeing her holding Kavin's hand.

Kavin also smiles and moves along.

After reaching the bureau they find out that Piya was the murderer and she did this to take revenge. The three who had just entered seemed to be tensed and Abhijeet noticed this.

Abhijeet: kya hua Purvi, tum itne chinta mein kyun ho?

Purvi: sir paas k coffee shop chale?

Abhijeet shocked: haan kyun nahi, vaise bhi lunch time hogaya.

They move to a coffee shop and in the bureau, Divya gets first-aid for Shreya.

Daya: Shreya tum theek to hona?

Shreya: haan sir mein theek hoon.

Dushyant: sir muje lagta hein wo jo hamara picha kar rahe the, wo Piya k hi aadmi honge. Shreya k peeche koi nahi tha take sara shak ispar jaye.

Daya still wondering: hmm... Piya ne to kaha tha k aadmi uske the, par pata nahi kyun muje kuch aur hi lagta hein.

In a coffee shop...

Abhijeet: haan bolo Purvi, tum teeno itne pareshan kyun ho?

Purvi: sir pareshani ki hi baat hein.

Abhijeet: dekho, jo bhi hein muje saaf saaf batao. mein tum logoki madad karoonga.

Kavin: sir, darasal baat Shreya aur Siddharth ki hain.

Abhijeet: kya baat hein? batao ge k nahi?

Purvi: sir, Siddharth hi wo drug trafficker hein jisko hum pakad ne ki koshish mein hein.

Abhijeet: kya? ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Piya ne to kaha tha na k usney hamey sab jhoot kaha.

Ishita: sir, wo Siddherth se pyaar karti hein to wo kaisey usey jail mein daal sakti thi, uske saarey plan pe pani pher jata agar Siddharth bhi jail jaata.

Abhijeet: matlab?

Kavin: Siddharth Shreya se shaadi isliye kar raha hein takey wo apna badla lesake. wo Shreya ko barbad karna chate hein.

Abhijeet: aisa kuch nahi hoga! par uske ghar se kuch mila?

Purvi takes out the love letters: haan sir ye love letters... par ye kisi kaam k nahi.

Abhijeet: kyun?

Ishita: kyun k Shreya ma'am ne ye cards dekhe hein or unse kaha gaya k ye letters Piya ne Sid ko tang karne k liye bheje hein.

Abhijeet: tum logye baat kisi se bhi nahi kahoge. ab hame hi kuch karna hoga.

Kavin: haan sir aur ab lunch time bhi khatam honeko hain. chalte hein.

They reach the bureau and to their surprise, they see Siddharth there and Purvi gets angry, but Kavin holds her hand and she tries to control her feelings.

Siddharth: arey aaplog agaye, Purvi tum to Shreya ki best friend hona?

Purvi in a mean tone: kyun kuch problem hein hamari dosti se?

Shreya: Purvi, tum ye kaisi baate kar rahi ho?

Siddharth laughs: kya Shreya? wo tumhari dost hein or tumhe aisi haalat mein dekh k usey gussa araha hoga, uspe jisne tumhari esi haalat kardi thi or ab jab uspe gussa nahi utar pa rahi to mood kharab hoga.

Abhijeet gives a fake smile: haan akhir ye dono behno ki tarah hein. upset hona banta hein.

Dushyant: waise Sid tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Sid: bas wo shaadi ki invitation dene aya tha. agle hafte hein hamari shaadi. ( turning to Daya ) waisey aap zaroor ana Daya sir.

Daya gives him a small fake smile.

Abhijeet trying to control his anger as we know he cannot take it when someone tries to hurt his buddy.

Abhijeet's self POV: bhai kyun nahi ayega. apni hi shaadi mein dulha na aye? aisa to nahi hosakta.

ACP: haan zaroor, hum sab shamil honge.

Ishita whispers to Purvi: mein to nahi aney wali aisi shaadi mein.

Purvi whispers back: ana to hoga Ishu, warna is Siddharth ki barbati kaise dekhegi?

Sid: acha ab mein chalta hoon, Shreya ko kuch shopping kari hein to mein isey lene ayatha.

ACP: haan , jao Shreya, yaha baki sab hein kaam k liye.

They all head back to work and Shreya goes downstair waiting for Siddharth. All moved back to their places except for Purvi, Ishita, Dushyant, Kavin and Abhijeet. when Siddharth was going down, he passed by them and said..

Sid: jo karsakte ho, karo. muje dekhna hein tum do nazuk pariya aur ye tum ( looking at Abhijeet and Kavin ) dono kya karsakte ho.

Dushyant is shocked at Siddharth's behavior.

Dushyant: ye tum kaise bate kar rahe ho Sid?

Sid: arey wah, iska matlab tumne haar manli? tum to bohot badi badi baatein kar rahi thina.

Purvi: humne kisi ko bataya nahi iska matlab ye nahi k hum dar gaye.

Sid: iss khel mein bohot maza ayega.

Abhijeet: maza to bohot ayega bachu, dekhte hein kaise bachta hein tu.

Sid: bas mere paas time nahi hein, meri hone wali biwi mera intizaar kar rahi hein.

Siddharth leaves from there leaving everyone angry except for Dushyant. Dushyant is shocked and wants to know everything.

Dushyant: sir ye ho kya raha hein?

Abhijeet: dekho mein jo kkehraha hoon wo ghor se suno. ye baat kisi se bhi nahi kehna. samje?

Dushyant: sir aap chinta na kijiye, mein kuch bhi nahi kahunga.

Abhijeet explains to him everything and he is shocked.

Dushyant: sir, muje yakeen hi nahi araha k ye Sid mera matlab Siddharth itna kameena niklega.

Abhijeet: ek dam normal rehna, kisi ko yaha shak nahi hona chahiye.

They all nod in agreement and Abhijeet moves towards Daya.

Abhijeet: mein samaj sakta hoon k tum pe kya beet rahi hogi. sab meri waja se horaha hein.

Daya clears his tears and smiles: kya boss, isme teri kya ghalti hein? tune jo bhi kiya wo Shreya k liye kiya joke mere liye hein.

Abhijeet: tu mera yaar hein or mein tuje iss halat mein nahi dekh sakta yaar.

Daya: mein theek hoon, muje kuch nahi hua.

Abhijeet: acha? to phir ye ansso kyun?

Daya: wo to bas ankhe thak gayi. wo kya heina k suboh se is file mein aankhe ghusa rakhi hein, ab aankho mein dard ho raha hein.

Abhijeet smiles and thinks: ye file to maine kal hi complete ki thi Daya, dard teri aankho mein nahi, dil mein horaha hein. aur muje apni dosti ki kasam k teri khushya wapas laonga.

The same evening when everyone leaves the bureau, Ishita and Dushyant leaves together for the same coffee shop they had been to in the afternoon and waits for Kavin Abhijeet and Purvi.

When Ishyant reaches the coffee shop, they get a table.

Dushyant: waise tume pata kaise chala k wo Sid hi drug trafficker hain?

Ishita giving him an annoyed look: aapne suna nahi k usney khud hi hame bataya challenge karne k liye?

Dushyant smiles: haaiii! itna gussa? sehat k liye acha nahi hota.

Ishita: dekho muje tang na karo.

Dushyant: haiye aur bhi gussa?

Ishita smiles: I don't believe you. you are so annoying.

Dushyant: acha? muje to laga mein sirf handsome and hot hoon.

Ishita: you are so wrong. hot and handsome? you must be joking.

Dushyant: nahi mein sach kehraha hoon. nahi manti? mein abhi kisi ladki ko pata ta hoon. dekhte hein k mein handsome hoon k nahi.

Ishita gets angry: dekho, yahi par chup chap bethiye warna mein ye glass aapk aur usi ladki k sir pe todungi. ( holding the glass )

Abhijeet enters: iss bichare ka sir chodo aur ye jagda bhi ban karo.

Ishita: sorry sir.

Abhijeet nods: ye Purvi or Kavin kaha hein?

Ishita: wo love birds to atey hi honge.

Dushyant stares at her and she keeps quiet. Kavin enters along with Purvi and they sit around the table. They first ordered themselves something to drink so that no one would come around asking for order.

Ishita: sir ye hum coffee shop kyun aye hein? hum apna plan to bureau mein bhi discuss karsate thena?

Abhijeet: nahi Ishita, bureau mein bugs lagaye gaye hein.

Kavin: kya? par sir bugs kaun lagayega?

Purvi: Siddharth!

Abhijeet nods.

Dushyant: tabi to ye bar bar bureau aya karta tha.

Abhijeet: haan Dushyant, Shreya kya keht hein wo sab ye sunta tha, or bahir iska picha isliye nahi hua kyun k wo har waqt usk saath tha.

Ishita: sir hame kuch karna hoga warna...

Purvi: haan ab hame hi kuch plan karna hoga.

Abhijeet: ghor se suno, sab kuch shaadi k din hi hoga.

Purvi: kya? par sir shaadi k din?

Abhijeet: suno, hamne uska ghar achi tarah se nahi chana. shaadi k din ghar pe koi nahi hoga, Ishitaor Purvi ghar ki talaashi lenge.

Kavin: sir, isme bohot bada risk hein, wo sab hum karte heina.

Abhijeet: ghor se suno pehle. mein inke saath rahunga. darne ki koi baat nahi hein.

Dushyant: par sir, hum kya kare?

Abhijeet: Kavin, tum Daya ko kisi bhi haal mein waha leke aoge or Dushyant, tume us Siddharth pe nazar rakhni hogi. agar kuch bhi gdbad hui to tum dono muje phone karoge.

Kavin: sir aap tension mat lijiye, sabkuch plan k mutabik hi hoga.

Dushyant: par sir, ye kaam to bohot hi asaan hein. hame ye mushkil kaam de dete.

Abhijeet: meine jo kaha wo bohot soch samaj k baad kaha.

Purvi: waise bhi ye meri behn jaisi dost ki zindagi ka sawal hein, mein ye risk uthana chati hoon.

Ishita: waise bhi, aap logo ka kaam zyada mushkil hein kyun k us Sid ko shak nahi hona chahiye.

Kavin: usko kuch shak nahi hoga. waise hum usey itna busy rakhenge k usko shak kya, ye bhi bhool jayega k uski shaadi hein.

Both Dushyant and Kavin gives an evil grin and the three understands that Sid is going to be in a very bad leave for their house.

In Kevin's car ...

Kavin: Purvi, tum apna dihaan to rakhpaogi na?

Purvi smiles: nahi aaj tak to tum mera dihaan rakhte aye hona, Kavin sir! ( teasing him )

Kavin smiles: kya Purvi, muje tang karne ka kya tarkeeb nikala hein.

Purvi smiles: waise tum log kya karne wale ho Shreya or Daya sir k story k villain ka?

Kavin: bohot kuch.

Purvi: kya? par mein or Ishu to enjoy nahi karpayenge na!

Kavin: no problem. ( as he takes out his camera )

Purvi becomes so happy that she hugs him.

Kavin: arey kya kar rahi ho Purvi? mein drive kar raha hoon.

Purvi realizes this and moves back. Kavin drops her home and moves towards his house where Dushyant was waiting for him.

Dushyant: wah tu to jaldi agaya, mein to soch raha tha k thodi der or lagegi.

Kavin: chal andar, waise tu kyun itni jaldi aya? muje to laga k aaj to tu Ishita k paas hi rehjayega.

Dushyant: kya yaar, kitna bolti hein wo, kaash ye bhi keh deti k usey mein pasand hoon to tuje mein aas paas bhi nahi dikhta.

Kavin: acha muje bhool jata?

Dushyant: shayad!

They share a laugh and get inside the house.

The remainig days pas by silently and Daya seems to be getting quieter and more upset which wasnoticed by our dear Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: dekh yaar, tere liye kuch bhi karsakta hoon bas tu keh k dekh.

Daya: isme koi shak nahi hein k tu mere liye kuch bhi karsakta hein. bas har kisi ko sab kuch nahi milta boss.

Abhijeet: milta hein agar koshish ki jaye.

Daya smiles and Abhijeet feels the pain hidden in the smile.

Abhijeet: dekhna dost, mein sab kuch pehle jaise karoonga. tu bas sabar se kaam kar.

Daya is confused by hi buddy's words as he already knows nothing can be the same, then why is he lying?

* * *

_**Lets see if Abhijeet's plan works and will Daya and Shreya be able to get together?**_

_**It's my promise that everything will be as good as before in my next chapter and what happens.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this is a short chapter but I think the story will come to an end in the next chapter. Love you guys and ur reviews are very important. For silent readers, u use ur time to read the story, but plz do waste a few minutes on reviews. I really appreciate when u guys suggest.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go, I hope that I will be able to finish the story in this chapter and if not then maybe the story will come to an end in the next chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed my stories. Thank you all for your reviews. Since I'm not an Indian and not a hindu, so Idon't know much about the rituals so I am sorry if something is not right in here and hope that u guys won't feel offended! I really love the Indian wedding rituals so that's why I thought of giving it a try.**_

_**There we go.**_

* * *

Few days later, it's Shreya's sangeet. All have gathered including Purvi, Kavin, Abhijeet, Ishita and Dushyant and the rest of the CID members. Purvi is dressed in a pink and blue anarkali dress and has her hair left open. She looks like an angel and Ishita is wearing an almost similar dress, but black and purple in colour and was looking pretty, they both had decided to wear something similar. The boys were wearing suits and were looking very good. Taarika was wearing an orange dress and had left her curls open.

Abhijeet: wah Taarika, aaj to tum bikul pari lag rahi ho.

Taarika blushes: waise tum bhi kuch kam nahi lag rahe ho. ye sab chodo, plan kamyaab to hoga na?

Abhijeet: tum fikar mat karo, bas Kavin ki help karna.

Taarika: tension mat lo.

As we all know that Abhijeet cannot hide anything from her so that's how she found out. When Kavin saw Purvi, he was lost in her beauty. Dushyant shook him and tried to get him into the real world.

Dushyant: haan haan, bohot khubsoorat hein par iska ye matlab nahi k tum muje chod k kisi or hi dunya mein ghus jao.

Kavin: chup kar yaar, kitni khubsoorat lag rahi hein.

He goes towards Purvi and holds her hand, she tries to make him let go of her hand, but he wouldn't let go.

Kavin: tum kitni pyaari lag rahi ho Purvi.

Purvi: tum bhi ache lag rahe ho, par haath to chodo.

Ishita saw this and was laughing at her when Purvi saw her. Purvi gave her the tu to gayi wala look and Ishita tried to control her laughter.

Purvi: waise Ishita, jab tuje pyaar hoga or tum kisi k saath dikhogi to mein phir dekhna k tuje kaise ched ti hoon.

Ishita: no problem ma'am, sab se pehle aapko pata chalega.

Dushyant trying to make Ishita jealous: mein to aaj itna acha lagraha hoon k aaj to zaroor koi ladki milegi.

Ishita laughs: aapko koi nahi dekhne wala.

Dushyant: acha? kyun?

Ishita: jo dekhega uski aankhe kharab hogi.

They all lugh at this and Abhijeet tells them: dekho, maze bhi lo orsab par nazar bhi rakhna takey kisi ko shak na ho. purey kaam mein mat ghusna kyun k hamare Daya ki shaadi hein. logo k liye abhi dulha to Siddharth hein lekin asli dulha to hamara Daya hi hein.

Purvi: bhai aaj to hum khoob nachenge or masti karenge.

Ishita: par Purvi ma'am, jab hum khush nahi hein to enjoy kaise karenge?

Purvi: pehli baat, we are off duty so muje ma'am mat kaho sirf naam se bulao. dusri baat hum kyun khush nahi hein? bhai ab jo bhi betha ho, dulhe raja to hamare Daya sir hi honge na.

Abhijeet: Ishita, Purvi bilkul theek kehrahi hein. Just enjoy.

Kavin looking at Dushyant: bhai dusro ka to pata nahi, par Purvi will you dance with me?

Dushyant: bada kamina hein tu. yaar mere saath hi dance karle.

Kavin: Purvi?

Purvi forwards her hand and he holds it. They get to the middle of the hall and dances and starts with slow dance.

Kavin:

Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon  
Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon  
Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon  
Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon

Kisi Zabaon Mein Bhi Woh Labaz Hi Nahi  
Ki Jeene Mein Tum Ho Kya Tumhein Mein Bata Sakun

Main Aagar Kahoon Tumsa Haseen  
Kaynaat Mein Nai Hai Kahin  
Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi  
Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..

Shokhiyon Mein Dooobi Yeh Aadayein  
Chehre Se Jhalki Hui Hain ( he removes her hair from her face )  
Zulf Ki Ghani Ghani Ghatayein  
Shaan Se Dhalki Hui Hain  
Lehrata Aachal Hai Jaise Badal  
Bhaahon Mein Bhari Hai Jaise Chandani  
Roop Ki Chandani

Main Agar Kahoon Yeh Dilkashi  
Hai Nahi Kahin Na Hogi Kabhi  
Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi  
Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..

Purvi:

Tum Hue Meherbaan  
To Hai Yeh Dastan  
Hoo Tum Hue Meherbaan  
To Hai Yeh Dastan  
Abb Tumhara Mera Ek Hai Karwaan  
Tum Jahan Mein Wahan

Kavin:

Main Agar Kahoon  
Humsafar Meri  
Apsara Ho Tum Ya Koi Pari ( lifts her up )

Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi  
Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..  
Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon

Kisi Zabaon Mein Bhi Woh Labaz Hi Nahi  
Ki Jeene Mein Tum Ho Kya Tumhein Mein Bata Sakun

Main Aagar Kahoon Tumsa Haseen  
Lyricsmasticom  
Kaynaat Mein Nai Hai Kahin  
Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi  
Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon…

They hug each other at the end of the song and when everyone claps, they move from there and stand at a side. Purvi blushes and Siddharth who is also there is shocked to see them enjoying. Then someone from the guy's side dance as it's like a competition. Shreya feels happy to see her best friend found her true love.

Shreya's self POV: kaash mein bhi ye sab enjoy karpati. par jab k mein Sid se pyaar hi nahi karti, mein ussey shaadi kyun kar rahi hoon?

Abhijeet: Taarika, Shreya khush nahi lag rahi hein.

Taarika: haan khush ho bi kaise sakti hein jab k wo us Sid se pyaar hi nahi karti.

Abhijeet: uska khush hona bohot zaroori hein warna baad mein yahi sochegi k uski shaadi pe wo khush nahi thi.

Taarika: tum fikar mat karo, mein usey samjhati hoon.

Taarika moves towards Shreya and asks her to come along with her. Sid doesn't doubt her as he has no idea that Taarika is also involved with Abhijeet in their plan. Shreya moves with Taarika and there Abhijeet and Ishita are waiting for them as our kevi are busy in their own world.

Shreya: sir, aap yaha kyun ?

Abhijeet: haan hame pata hein k hame waha hall mein hona chahiye, par hamari baat ghor se suno...

Shreya: jee kahiye na kya baat hein?

Abhijeet: dekho tum upset mat ho, jo horaha hein usmey khushi khushi se part lo or mera vada hein k tume tumhara pyaar zaroor milega.

Shreya: sir ye aap kaisi baat kar rahe hein?

Ishita: ma'am aap plz thoda muskuraiye na. aap yu udas achi nahi lagti.

Shreya smiles at their concern and promises them that no matter what happens she will stay happy. Purvi and Dushyant came towards them after Shreya went back to her seat which was for both the groom and bride.

Purvi: lagta hein ab hame us Sid ko satane ka mauka agaya hein.

Dushyant: fikar mat karo, saree planning ho chuki hein.

Abhijeet: Kavin kaha hein?

Dushyant: wo plan ko anjaam dene ki tayarii kar raha hein.

Abhijeet: kaisa plan?

Dushyant takes out a bottle of red chilli powder, Abhijeet is still confused as what is happening. Dushu hands the bottle to Ishita.

Abhijeet: dekho tum logo ko jo karna hein karo, mein or Taarika jee nazar rakhte hein.

Abhijeet and Taarika leaves from there and as Dushyant gives the chilli powder to Ishita, he holds her hand when she is going towards the hall. Ishita feels insecure and wonders what's wrong with Dushyant. She turns around to ask, but he speaks before her.

Dushyant: sambhal k jana or kisi ko shak nahi hona chahiye.

Ishita smiles and moves from thereand Dushyant gets back to work.

Ishita: sir iska kya karna hein?

Kavin: Ishu tuje laddoo banana ata hein?

Ishita: par kyu sir?

Kavin: iss laddoo ko tod or isme ye dal.

Ishita smiles naughtily: idea acha hein, par kya heina sir k agar aap apni girlfriend se ye kehte to zyada romantic hota.

Kavin: Ishu tu bohot bolni lagi hein.

Ishita: sorry!

She does as she is told and then Purvi comes to take the sweets.

Kavin winks at her: ye wala khaas laddoo hein.

Purvi smiles: haan mein jaanti hoon.

Purvi moves towards others and offers them the sweets. Then she moves towards Shreya and Siddharth. She first gives a laddoo to Shreya and then moves to Siddharth.

Purvi: aap to hamare to be jeeju hein, to ye to aapko hamare haath se khana hoga.

Purvi forces the whole laddoo in his mouth and do u guys know what was in it?

Yes the red chilli powder. Just imagine his state and he couldn't even say that the laddoo is spicy cuz people will think that he is crazy.

Sid trying to stay calm and tears coming out of his eyes: mein abhi ata hoon.

Abhijeet: arey ruko yaar ab agla performance dekho, usk saath social message bhi hein. betho betho!

Shreya's mom: haan beta thodi der ye inka performance dekhlo phir jana,

Sid in pain: jee aunty.

The gang gets together and are all ready to taunt Sid. A little bit of acting is done by Abhijeet trying to flirt with Taarika and she screaming for help, Dushyant, Kavin and Sachin acts as the passers by ( actually he doesn't know anything about the plan and is just helping them with the act ). Then Purvi, Ishita and Divya jumps in and starts dancing on this song...

Purvi trying to chase away Kavin:

jate ho to jao par itna sun lo

jate ho to jao par itna sun lo

( she stops him ) thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo

Ishita to Dushyant:

jaoji jao par itna sun lo

thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo

aurat ki hifazat jo kar na paye

us mard ko kya kahte hai ye to batao

Divya to Sachin ( don't worry guys, I'm not pairing them )

jao ji jao par itna sun lo

thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo

kahne ko to raja bante ho tum par mujhko maf karna etbar nahi aata

Purvi acting innocent through her dance:

mai abla mai nari pade sar pe shikari

tum darke dur baithe kitne ache lagte ho

jao ji jao par itna sun lo

Ishita:

thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo

ye jag lutera chaya hai andhera

ye jag lutera chaya hai andhera

tum ghar se kyu nikle tumhe ghar me rahna tha ( pointing at Taarika )

ghabrane lage kyu sharmane lage kyu tum aise sharam wale hote to kya kahna tha ( Taarika elbowing Abhijeet )

hatho se aankh kyu karte ho band band band

lelo mera dupatta iska ghunghta bana lo ( pointing her dupatta at him )

The four beauties together:

jao ji jao par itna sun lo

thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo ( moving to Sid )

aurat ki hifazat jo kar na paye us mard ko kya kahte hai ye to batao

jao ji jao par itna sun lo

thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo

jao ji jao

par itna sun lo thodi chudiya pahan lo ek ghaghra silwalo.

Sid has sweat over his face already as he didn't get to drink water and on top such a performance. After the dance was over, it was almost time for the closing of the sangeet ceremony as it was quite late. Before all left, the planners got together in a room

Abhijeet: kal mehndi hein aur uske baad agle din phere honge. jo bhi hame karna hoga phero se pehle warna bohot der hojayegi. jitna enjoy karna hein karo, kyun k agle hi din hame mission shuru karna hein.( pointing at Ishyant ) us din koi masti nahi or ( pointing at Kevi ) koi romance nahi. samjhe?

They all nod and Abhijeet is quite tensed so Kavin asks: kya hua sir? kuch problem?

Abhijeet: haan Daya yaha Shreya k shaadi pe nahi ayega kyun k usey kuch pata nahi or agar ham batayenge to ye Siddharth uspe hamla karvasakta hein. mein nahi chata k mere dost ko kuch ho.

Dushyant gives him a smile: aap fikar mat kijiye sir, ye kaam apne mujpe choda hein, to aap be fikr hojaiye.

Taarika: acha theek hein, ab hamein ghar jana chahiye.

They all leave for home and the couples leave together.

In Abhijeet's car,

Taarika: Abhijeet mein jaanti hoon k tum Daya k liye pareshan ho.

Abhijeet: kya karoo? Taarika tum ne dekha na k mere kitne kehne k bawajood bhi wo Sangeet ceremony mein nahi aya. To phir kal mehndi or haldi ka kya karenge?

Taarika: tum tension mat lo. Shreya ko Daya ki naam ki hi mehndi lagegi.

Abhijeet smiles at this: pata nahi tumhare bina mera kya hota taarika.

Taarika smiles and on the other hand, in Dushyant's car,

Ishita looking out of the window and thinking: sab ko unke friends ya chahne walo ne tareef ki, par muje to iss Dushyant ye tak nahi kaha k mein buri lag rahi thi ya kuch or.

Dushyant: waise mein kehna nahi chahta tha par kya karoon kehna padega,

Ishita: kya?

Dushyant: tum aaj bohot achi lag rahi thi.

Ishita smiles: acha, muje to laga k mein bohot hi buri lag rahi hoon.

Dushyant: aisa kyun?

Ishita: kuch nahi... waise ye sab chodiye, aap ye bataiye k aap Daya sir ko kaise manayenge?

Dushyant whispers: jab bhi dil ki baat kehne jaata hoon tab hi isko kaam yaad ata hein?

Ishita: aapne kuch kaha? batiye na.

Dushyant: actually muje khud pata nahi heinIshu, mein sir ko kaise manonga. par manaonga zaroor.

Ishita: Hmmm... dekhte hein.

Kavin drops Purvi to her house and before she leaves, Kavin: Purvi, tum tension mat lo, sab kuch theek hojayega.

Purvi smiles: I hope so.

The other day it's mehndi yeah. The mehndi rasam is held in the evening so except for Shreya, all of them joins the work. Taarika comes in the office and has mehndi paste in her hand.

Abhijeet smiles looking at her and she goes towards him.

Taarika: Abhijeet, ye dekho mere paas mehndi paste hein lagwao ge?

Abhijeet: dekho Taarika muje tang mat karo bohot sara kaam hein, lagana hein to Daya ko lagaona.

Daya: kya? nahi muje kyun?

Abhijeet: tu mera yaar hein or iss yaar k liye Taarika jee ko khush nahi karsakta?

Abhijeet is emotionally blackmailing Daya.

Daya: jo karna hein le kar!

Taarika applies him some henna on his hand and hands the remaining paste to Purvi. Taarika moves from there and stands besides Purvi.

Taarika: tume pata heina k agey kya karna hein?

Purvi smiles: tum chinta mat karo, mein or Ishu sab dekhlenge.

They all try to finish their work as soon as possible and the girls leave for Shreya's house for Mehndi. Upon reaching there, they see that the Mehndi paste has already arrived from the guy's side.

* * *

**_Lets see what will Purvi do next and how the marriage takes place._**

**_So I couldn't get the story to an end, but probably I'm 100% sure the next chapter is the last one. Once again I apologize if any mistakes about the rituals is done!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I have got quite lots of good reviews for this story and I'm wondering as if to make this the last chapter or keep writing. I have been updating my stories very frequently because I wanted to finish it before colleague started and I have observed that it's impossible to stop writing once you have started. Well here we go with the story._**

* * *

The same evening when the CID beauties reached Shreya's place, they had bought along the mehndi paste which was the one they wanted to apply in Shreya's hands. As they arrived, they saw that the mehndi from Siddharth's place had already arrived.

Taarika: mehndi to Sid ki taraf se ayi hai, ab hame kuch karna hoga.

Ishita: chaliye, hum kuch karte hein.

They move towards the table where mehndi was and they saw that Shreya's mom was there.

SM: arey Purvi, tum agayi beta? par bohot der lagadi tum logo ne aneme. behn ki shaadi mein tum behne late!?

Purvi: jee aunty, aap to janti hein hamare kaam k bare mein.

SM: acha, tum log agayi na to ab ye mehndi ka dihaan rakhna.

Purvi: jee.

Ishita: Divya, tum jaake dekho na k kahi Dushyant sir or Kavin sir to yaha aaspaas nahi.

Divya: kya? wo yaha kya karenge? ye to ladkyon ki party hein.

Ishita: kal meine Kavin sir or Abhijeet sir ko baat karte hue suna.

FLASHBACK BEGINS...

last night, Ishita was passing by a room in the hall after Sangeet, she heard some voices so she decided to check if it's Sid and is he making a plan.

Man1: yaar kuch soch na, muje waha par hona hein kahi plan mein gadbad na hojaye.

Man2: jee sir, mein kya batao?

Man3: I have a plan ( naughtily )

Man1: kya jalti batao Kavin.

Kavin: sir, easy hum ladkiya ban k chale jayenge.

Abhijeet: wah kya plan hein.

Dushyant: ye shaytaani tere mann mein kaha se ajati hein?

Kavin: bas ajati hein.

A man enters: acha to kal aap sab ladkiya ban k jao ge?

The three together: Sachin?

Sachin: haan mein. dekho jo bhi plan hein batado.

Abhijeet: tum ACP sir ko ya kisi or ko to nahi bataoge na?

Sachin: agar plan mein shaamil kiya to phir hosakta hein k sochloon.

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Ishita: ese me ye charo andar ghusenge.

Divya: par plan kya hein? plz plz plz bataona mein aap sab ki help karna chati hoon.

And unwillingly they had to tell her the truth.

Divya: aap fikar na kariye or jaldi se mehndi badlo, warna koi ajaye ga.

Purvi: Divya make sure k Kain ya Abhijeet sir na aye mana k plan Abhijeet sir ka hein, lekin ye ladkyon ki party hein.

Divya: don't worry mein har ek ladki ka hehra dekhoongi.

Divya leaves from there and Purvi successfully changes the mehndi.

Purvi: ab iss mehndi ka kya kare?

Taarika: mere paas ek idea hein and they call Divya.

Taarika: Divya, tum is taraf ao muje kuch baat karni hein.

Divya: jee mein abhi ayi.

Divya goes back and Taarika explans her plan to them. Soon more ladies start entering and admist them 4 ladies in ghunghat enters. The 4 CID beauties are at the door welcoming the guest.

Purvi: namaste, andar aiye na plz.

Dushyant: yaar kahi pakde na jaye.

Abhijeet: yaar Dushyant apna moo band kar or muje Kavin k plan par pura yakeen hein.

Dushyant: par sir...

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga, bas awaaz ko yhoda...

Kavin: chale?

Taarika: arey namaste, aap log bahir kyun khadi hein? andar aiye na.

Abhijeet: haiye, aap kitni pyaari lag rahi hein Taarika jee. bilkul ek pari ki tarah.

Abhijeet is lost in his own world as he see Taarika. Taarika blushes as she can feel him starring at her. Purvi snaps her finger infront of his ghunghat.

Purvi: aap andar ayigi? darwaaze pe or bhi log hein.

Abhijeet cmes out of his own world: haan maaf kijiye ga. ( in a girly voice )

The girls laugh secretly and the four guys enter as ladies.

The girls sit around next to Purvi including the four guys.

Sachin: waise Shreya ki ek photo lete hein or baad mein Daya sir ko dikhate hein.

Abhijeet: arey uski zaroorat nahi hein. wo dekho meri Taarika... matlab Taarika jee uski photo le rahi hein. wo to mere bina kahe hi meri dil ki baatein jaan leti hein.

Kavin: hmm... to aap bhi shaadi karlijiye na.

Abhijeet: haan karunga na. Daya ki shaadi hojaye to bas hum bhi karlenge.

Sachin: oi hoi. haan waise aap ki bhi umar hogayi hein.

Abhijeet: kya? tumne kya kaha? meri umar hogayi?

Taarika comes towards him: arey kya baat hein behn jee, aap mehndi nahi lagarahi?

Abhijeet: hum kyun mehndi lagaye? ( in a tensed lady voice ) or aapne muje behnjee kaha?

The rest of the guys laugh at this.

Taarika: arey, ab hum sab mehndi lagayenge to aap bhi lagaiye.

Dushyant: mar gaye.

Shreya's mom: arey beta Purvi, tumne wo mehndi kaha pe rakhi hein? jake leke ao na beta.

Purvi: jee abhi lati hoon. chal Ishu.

They go and take the mehndi.

Purvi: waise wo Siddharth ki ghar ki mehndi kaha hein?

Ishita: wo apni jagah ponch gayi.

Purvi: usme wo to milaya na?

Ishita: usi waqt miladiya tha.

They laugh and share a high-five.

The mehndi ceremony starts and mehndi is applied on Shreya's hands. The other girls also starts applying mehndi on their hands. On the other side...

Divya: Taarika dii ye mehndi lijiye.

Taarika: thank you Divya, par mein sab ko to mehndi nahi laga saktina. tum bhi inki help karo. ( pointing at the 3 guys)

Divya: jee zaroor.

Taarika asking Abhijeet: aap apna haath age badaiye, waise aapka naam kya hein?

Abhijeet happily forwards his hand being happy about Taarika applying mehndi on his hands: mera naam... wo..( thinking for a while ) Abhirika!

Taarika thinks: kya Abhijeet, tum bhi na. She smiles.

Dushyant: muje mehndi nahi lagani, me thoda hina aurat hoon.

Kavin: chup chap laga warna inko shaak hojayega.

Purvi and Ishita starts dancing and while applying the mehndi, Abhijeet finds his hands has started turning red and a bit of itchiness is there.

Taarika: kya hua?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi.

Purvi:

Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan,ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Ishita:

Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Taarika moves from Abhijeet to Shreya:

O hariyali banno

Le jaana tujhko guiyyaan aane waale hai saiyyaan

Thaamenge aake baiyyaan, goonjegi shehnaayi

Angnaayi, angnaayi

Divya also moves to the center:

Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Purvi:

Gaaye maiya aur mausi, gaaye behna aur bhabhi

Ke mehndi khil jaaye, rang laaye hariyaali banni

Taarika:

Gaaye phoofi aur chaachi,gaaye naani aur daadi

Ke mehndi mann bhaaye, saj jaaye hariyaali banni

Ishita:

Mehndi roop sanwaare, o mehndi rang nikhaare, ho

Hariyaali banni ke aanchal mein utrenge taarein

all four together:

Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Divya:

Gaaje, baaje, baraati, ghoda, gaadi aur haathi ko

Laayenge saajan tere aangan, hariyaali banni

Purvi:

Teri mehndi woh dekhenge

To apna dil rakhdenge woh

Pairon mein tere chupke se, hariyaali banni

Taarika:

Mehndi roop sanwaare, o mehndi rang nikhaare, ho

Hariyaali banni ke aanchal mein utrenge taarei

The four together:

Mehndi hai rachnewaali, haathon mein gehri laali

Kahe sakhiyaan, ab kaliyaan

Haathon mein khilnewaali hain

Tere mann ko, jeevan ko

Nayi khushiyaan milnewaali hai

Shreya was smiling watching her friends dance and it was as if she had forgotten her pain. On the other hand, the guys were in pain. There hands were itching. You will know it now why.

Taarika moves towards Abhijeet.

Taarika: arey behn jee aapki mehndi to bohot pyaari lagrahi hein.

Abhijeet: aap ye bar bar muje behn jee kyun bularahi hein?

Taarika: waise aapko ek raaz ki baat bataon?

Abhijeet: haan plz boliye na.

Taarika: hum charo ladkyuon ne, ladko ki taraf se jo mehndi ayi thi wo kisi or ki mehndi k saath badal di.

Abhijeet thinking: Taarika jee muje ye sab kyun bata rahi hein?

Kavin: chup chap niklo, sir to pakde gaye.

Sachin: Dushyant: tu pehle nikal or hum dono number by number ate hein.

The three moves without Abhijeet.

Taarika: haan or hum dulhe ko bhi badal denge.

Abhijeet scrathing his hand: aap to badi khatarnaak hein.

Taarika: haan aap plz mere saath side mein ayenge?

Abhijeet: jee chaliye.

Taarika takes Abhijeet to Shreya's room where he sees the rest of the three. Kavin, Sachin and Dushyant along with the three beauties folded arms and tapping their feet. Abhijeet tries to escape but Taarika holds him.

Taarika: behn jee, aap apna ghunghat khud hatayengi ya phir hame ye takleef uthani padegi?

Abhijeet: mein... mein... khud hata ta... khud hata ta hoon.

He removes the vail from his face.

Purvi: wah kya baat hein. aap yaha kyun aye?

Kavin tries to hug her but she elbows him in his chest.

Kavin: ouch! kitna... zoor ka mara. mein to mar gaya. bachao. koi bachao.

Dushyant: arey yaar bas kar wo dekh kaise goor goor k dekh rahi hein.

Sachin: inko ab kuch fark nahi padega.

Abhijeet: kya Taarika jee, aap itni gussa kyun ho? mein to aap k chand se chehre ko dekhne aya tha. aap kitni pyaari lag rahi hein.

Taarika blushes and smiles. Abhijeet feels relaxed that he has already convinced Taarika.

Ishita: chal jhoote! she bites her tongue as she realizes the way she spoke to Abhijeet. I mean... aap sab.. jhoot bol rahe hein. meine suni thi aap logon ki baatein.

Abhijeet: kya Dushyant? sab teri ghalti hein.

Dushyant: kya? meine kya kiya?

Kavin: haan sara plan to tera hi tha.

Dushyant: arey ye kya? plan mera nahi tha. bata na Sachin k plan kiska tha.

Sachin: arey kyun jhooth bol raha hein? plan to tera tha.

Divya: STOP IT! kyun ghagad rahe ho? jo bhi hua jaane do. bus ab kal ka kya kara hein wo socho.

Abhijeet: as per plan, mein, Purvi or Ishita Sid k ghar jayenge or waha se saboot akhatta karenge. or Daya ko waha par lana or iss Siddharth par nazar rakhna, wo tum logo ka kaam hein. agar kuch gadbad mehsoos hua, to muje phone karna. samjhe?

All: jee sir.

Taarika: muje kya karna hoga?

Abhijeet: tum Shreya par nazar rakhna k wo Sid usko nuksaan na ponchaye.

Taarika: plz Abhijeet, muje bhi tumhare saath jana hein.

Abhijeet holds her hand: nahi Taarika, waha khatra hosakta hein. tum yahi rehna, plz!

Taarika accepts his decision.

Abhijeet:ek baat dehan se sab suno, hume jo bhi karna hein wo sab barat ke ane k baad karna hein. hum teeno tab tak nahi honge or jab baraat ponch jaye tab muje ek miss call de dena.

Dushyant: or tab hi mein bhi nikal jaonga Daya sir ko lene.

Abhijeet: haan ye theek rahega. chalo ab nikalte hein.

They all dismiss from Shreya's place and wait for the next day. At Abhijeet's house,

Abhijeet on his bed thinking: dekhna Daya, kal tumhare jeevan mein khushiya hi khushiya hogi. chahe kuch bhi hojaye.

With this he dozes off to sleep and as he wakes up the next morning, he calls each of them and asks them to meet him in the bureau. They all reach there.

Abhijeet: tum sab tayar hona?

All: yes sir!

Taarika: are you sure Abhijeet k tum ye sab khud karna chate ho?

Abhijeet smiles: koi shak?

Taarika: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: chalo ab hum sab nikalte hein. Ishita aur Purvi tum log mere saath yahi ruko ge.

As the rest of then leave, Daya enters and is shocked as to what the others are doing in the bureau as they were supposed to be attending the wedding.

Daya: arey boss, tu yaha?

Abhijeet: haan yaar bas wo kuch kaam tha issliye.

Daya: oh! par tumhe to waha... Shreya k ghar hona chahiye na?

Abhijeet: haan wo to hum jayenge, after all apne dost ki shaadi hein.

Daya: dost ki shaadi? muje kuch samaj mein nahi araha Abhijeet, tum kis dost ki baat kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: arey yaar mein Sid ki baat kar raha hoonn. wo mere dost k jaisa hi hein.

Daya: oh acha.

Abhijeet: haan bas ham Shreya ki kuch chize lene aye the, wo lekar jarahe hein.

They head insid ethe bureau and secretly take their guns with them.

Abhijeet: acha Daya hum chalte hein, baad mein milte hein.

Daya: haan sambhal ke.

Abhijeet: fikar mat kar mere yaar.

They leave from there and move back to Abhijeet's house.

Purvi: sir hum kitne der baad niklenge yaha se?

Abhijeet: sabar rakho Purvi, bas thodi der mein hi baraat nikalti hogi. Ek kaam karte hein, hum Sid k ghar k aas paas hi ther te hein. jaise wo niklenge, hame pata chale ga.

Ishita: par sir iss mein to bohot hi zyada risk hein. kahin usey pata na chal jaye.

Abhijeet: Ishita, itna to risk uthana hi hoga, waise bhi hum CID wale khatron se khel te aye hein, ye to kuch nahi hein. chalo nikalte hein.

The three leave from there and in Shreya's house...

Shreya: Taarika, Purvi nahi ayi?

Taarika: arey ayegi, tum thoda sa sabar rakho. meri us sey baat hui, uske papa ki thodi tabyaat achanak kharab hui to issiliye thodi der hojayegi. tum tension mat lo wo zaroor ayegi.

Shreya smiles.

Taarika: acha chalo ab thoda aur muskurao. tumhari iss hasi par hi to wo marta hein.

Shreya: hmm...

On the other hand in the bureau...

Daya self POV: agar meine apni dil ki baat kehdi hoti to aaj Shreya mere saath hoti. jo bhi ho, bas I hope k Siddharth Shreya ko khush rakhega.

A car comes to stop near a house.

Abhijeet: gadi ki khidkiya band rakho takey kisi ko pata na chale k gadi mein koi hein.

The both ladies: jee sir.

They wait there for quite a long time and in the evening finally all the members of the family came out and they also saw Siddharth well dressed and with band baja moving towards Shreya's house.

Abhijeet: Purvi tum pehle niklo.

Purvi: jee sir.

After Purvi moved towards Siddharth's house, Abhijeet ordered Ishita to move and he moved after her. At the door...

Ishita: sir darwaza to band hein.

Abhijeet: dekho kahi or se raasta hein kya andar ghusne ka.

Ishita moves to search for a way in and finds none and so does Abhijeet and Purvi.

Ishita: sir koi raasta nahi hein.

Abhijeet searches for his pocket: no problem! ye dekho master key.

Abhijeet opens the door and they all move in to search for evidence that could help them prove Siddharth is the master mind behind drug trafficking.

Abhijeet moved to Siddharth's room while Purvi and Ishita searched the other rooms. Abhijeet searched through the cupboards and drawers, but failed to find anything. Just then he noticed something...

Abhijeet: arey ye book itni ajeeb tarah se kyun rakha hein.

As Abhijeet moves the book, the book shelf moves to a side.

Abhijeet: secret room!? Purvi, Ishita ( shouting ) idhar ao.

The both hurries towards Abhijeet and notice the secret passage.

Purvi: sir ye to...

Abhijeet: haan Purvi, tabi to hame pichli baar kuch nahi mila tha. usney ek khufiya kamra banaya tha.

Ishita: to sir hame yaha se zaroor kuch milega.

Abhijeet: haan Ishita, ab jo bhi milega, yaha se milega.

They get inside the room and starts searching. On the other hand,

Kavin: Dushyant tu ab nikal. All the best!

Dushyant: thnx and all the best to you guys as well!

Sachin: mein sir ko phone karta hoon.

Kavin: mein in dulhe saab ki khatir dari karke ata hoon.

Divya: mein Taarika ma'am ko inform karti hoon.

They all move from there and gets to their respective jobs assigned by our dear sir Abhijeet.

Sachin gives Abhijeet a miss call.

Abhijeet upon seeing the miss call from Sachin: khatra tal gaya par phir bhi hame jaldi karna hoga.

Purvi: ye dekhiye sir, ye files. ye to unsab chote mote drug dealers ki hein. saath mein Siddharth bhi hein.

Ishita: sir! ye dekhiye, muje iss drawer mese hum sab ki tasveerein mili hein.

Abhijeet: ye sab kafii nahi hein usey gunehgar sabit karne k liye. dhoondho agar kuch or milta hein.

While checking around, Abhjeet finds some cards and says: ye dekho, love letters us Piya k liye Sid ne likhe hein. hamara kaam samjho k hogaya hein. par hosakta hein k kuch or bhi mile? dhoondho!

At the marriage hall, the baraat has arrived and Kavin gets to his plan along with Sachin as Dushyant has already left to get Daya.

Sachin: jo bhi karna hein sambhal k karo.

Kavin: aaj to iski kher nahi.

Siddharth, his family and friends are welcomed in a grand manner. After entering the hall, Siddharth is made to sit on a sofa for a while as their is still lots of time for the exchange of the vermala.

Shreya's mom: Taarika, beta Purvi ab tak nahi ayi?

Taarika: jee aunty bas ati hi hogi. aap to jaanti hein k uske dad ki tabyat kharab hogayi thi.

Upon hearing this, Siddharth notices that not only Purvi, but Abhijeet, Dushyant and Shreya are also missing. He calls his friend who is there with him and tells him something. His friend moves from there.

Shreya's mom: beta Taarika, Siddharth k liye paani lana.

Taarika: jee aunty abhi layi.

Kavin: Dr. Taarika, aap rukiye mein or Sachin leke ate hein.

Taarika: acha theek hein, mein Shreya ko dekh kar ati hoon.

Kavin and Sachin shares an evil smile and heads towards the waiter.

Sachin: ek glass orange juice dena.

waiter: jee sir, ye lijiye.

Kavin takes the glass and goes to a side pouring a few drops of liquids from a small bttle.

Kavin: ye uss Siddharth k bache k liye kaafi hein. ye mera jadui juice usey Daya sir or Abhijeet sir k ane tak usey busy rakhega.

Sachin: haan bas ab sir time pe ponch jaye. chalo.

Kavin holds the glass to Siddharth with his best innocent look. Siddharth senses that something is fishy and hesitates.

Kavin: arey Siddharth lagta hein tumhari tabyat kharab hein, tum to thake lag rahe ho. ye lo orange juice peelo acha lage ga.

Siddharth: arey nahi, mein bilkul theek hoon. muje iski zaroorat nahi hein.

Sachin: arey kaise nahi hein? apni halat ko to dekho, lagta hein k mandap mein hi gir k behosh hojao ge.

ACP comes and notices that Siddharth is not taking the juice: arey Siddharth kya hua? ye juice lo or peelo. jaldi!

So obvious that he was unaware of his juniors act whom he treated like his own children. He saw Salunkhe taking a drink and went towards him.

Salunkhe: kyun, Daya k liye paeshaan hona?

ACP: haan yaar, ek taraf Shreya k liye khushi or Daya k liye dukh hein.

Salunkhe: mein samaj sakta hoon Pradyuman k tumpe kya beet rahi hogi. tum fikar mat karo, sab kuch theek hojaye ga.

ACP: umeed karta hoon k aise hi ho.

At Siddharth's house...

Abhijeet: jaldi karo tum dono, hame waha par ponchna chahiye warna agar Siddharth ne hame waha nahi dekha to problem hojayegi.

The both: jee sir.

They started searching through the secret room again and Purvi found something.

Purvi: sir! ye dekhiye yaha kuch hein.

Abhijeet and Ishita moves towards her. Abhijeet: arey ye to Siddharth ki diary hein. ( going through the pages ) ye dekho, isney to wo chote mote drug dealers ko marte waqt apni photo khinchi hein.

Ishita: haan sir, par wo aisa kyun karega?

Purvi: ho sakta hein isko shaunk ho?

Abhijeet: ya to phir iss liye takey ye saari tasveere wo Shreya ko shaadi k baad dikhaye. kyun k wo Shreya ko dard dena chata hein or usey barbaad karna chata hein.

Purvi: sir saboot to milgaye, ab hame nikal na chahiye.

Abhijeet: haaan par sab se pehle mein nikloonga, pata nahi k bahir koi khada ho?

Purvi: par sir aap pehle?

Ishita: haan sir hum mese kisi ko jane dijiye na.

Abhijeet: nahi, mein pehle bahir nikloonga, Purvi ye files sab kuch lo or hum dono ( pointing at Ishita ) pehle jayenge. agar koi bahir hua to hum tumhe cover denge or sirf tum hi Shreya ko samjha sakti ho.

Purvi: par sir, mein aap dono ko akela nahi chodungi.

Abhijeet in anger: bachpana chodo or hamare kaam mein emotions k liye koi jaga nahi hein. samjhi?

Purvi nods and Abhijeet searches outside first and then signals Ishita, but just as Ishita goes out, firing starts. Abhijeet gets shot on his arm.

Ishita and Purvi starts firing back while Abhijeet tries to get control on himself. Luckily Abhijeet also gets into action.

Purvi: sir, aap ko goli lagi hein. plz aap jaiye or hum dono ko sambhal ne dijiye.

Dushaynt reaches the bureau wondering what excuse to make that will get Daya sir to the hall. As he enters he sees Daya holding a picture of his best buddy.

Daya: pata nahi kyun aaj mera dil bohot bechain horaha hein. esa lag raha hein k tu kisi museebat mein hein. lekin tum to waha Shreya ki shaadi mein ho or sab tumhare saath hein.

Dushyant gets an idea in his brain and wonders wheather to use it or not.

Dushyant self POV: chal beta karle jo bhi karna hein, anjaam baad mein dekha jayega.

Dushyant: Daya sir! jaldi chaliye plz!

Daya: kya hua Dushyant, tum itne pareshaan kyun?\

Dushyant: sir Abhijeet sir ko goli lag gayi hein.

Daya: kya? Abhijeet ko goli kaise lag gayi?

Dushyant: sir achanak do teen chor waha hall mein ghuss aye or Shreya par bandook tann li, wo uske zevar ussey nkal rahe the. Abhijeet sir ne Shreya ko bachane k liye ek ko maar diya, to dusre ne Shreya or Abhijeet sir dono pe goli chalayi. wo bohot hi zyada zakhmi hein or bar bar aap ka naam le rahe hein.

Daya shocked and his heart started beating fast: kya? Abhijeet kaha hein?

Dushyant: sir wo abhi bhi hall mein hein. kehrahe hein k tabtak nahi jayenge hospital jab tak aap nahi ajate.

Daya: ye kya pagal pan hein? chalo jaldi se gadi nikalo, mein drive karoonga.

Dushyant: nahi sir aap abhi bohot ghusse mein or pareshaani mein hein, gadi mein chalaonga.

Daya: moo band rakho Dushyant, jitna tumse kaha gaya hein utna karo.

Dushyant: jee sir!

Then another idea comes to his mind.

Dushyant: sir, aap jaiye mein aap ko waha hall mein milta hoon.

Daya screaming: Abhijeet ko goli lagi hein or tumhe isse zyada koi or kaam zaroori lag raha hein?

Dushyant: sir Abhijeet sir ka hi kaam kar raha hoon. unhone mujse qasam li hein

Daya: ye Abhijeet bhi kya karta hein!? jaldi ana!

In the hall...

Sid is not feeling well and Sachin and Kavin smiles at this.

Kavin: arey Sid tumhe kya hua?

Sachin: haan yaar, tumhari tabyat kuch theek nahi lagrahi?

Sid: tum logo ne mere drink mein kya milaya? ( angry )

Kavin smiles and whispers in his ear: kuch nahi bas Dr. Taarika ki help se pet kharab hone ki dawa. ya to tumhara pet kharab hojayega, ya to ultiya!

Both Sachin and Kavin shares a laugh.

Sid: mein tum logo ko chodunga nahi..

He runs towards the toilet covering his mouth.

In a room...

Shreya: Taarika, Purvi or Ishita ab tak nahi aye na?

Taarika: wo raste mein hein, Ishita saath mein hein.

Divya: Shreya dii, aap chinta na kare, hamara wada hein k aapki shaadi mein sab mojood honge.

Outside Sid's house...

Abhijeet: tum meri fikar mat karo, muje kuch nahi hoga. Ishita, Purvi ko cover do. Purvi tum niklo yaha se.

Purvi: par sir..

Ishita: plz ma'am Shreya dii ki shaadi rokni hogi, plz! aap sir ki baat man lijiye.

Purvi unwillingly: OK!

Ishita gives cover to Purvi and Purvi moves out of there. She runs towards the main road with a little injury to her arm and forehead. She spots a car and tries to stop it.

The man in the car: arey Purvi?

Purvi: sir aap? or ye Piya aap k saath?

Dushyant: haan ye sab baad mein bataonga, pehle gadi mein betho.

She gets into the car : sir Daya sir kaha hein?

Dushyant: wo mujse pehle do minute pehle nikle. Abhijeet sir or Ishita kaha hein?

Purvi tells him the whole incident and he speeds his car towards the hall and explains his tiny plan which is if Sid denies about everything then they can use Piya against him.

Purvi: sir aap fikar na kijiye, bas jaldi se Abhijeet sir k paas ponchiye.

Dushyant leaves.

The firing doesn't stop between the cops and Sid's friends.

Abhijeet: Ishita, tumhare paas kitni goliya bachi hein?

Ishita: sir, sirf do.

Abhijeet: mere paas sirf ek! ek kam karte hein inki goliya zaya karvate hein.

Ishita: yes sir. then she notices Abhijeet's arm: sir apka to bohot hi zyada khoon behgaya.

Abhijeet: haan Ishita or ab thoda weak feel kar raha hoon. chinta mat karo baad mein hospital chala jaonga.

They try to get the goons waste their bullets, but it seemed as if they had came with full preperation. Then Ishita noticed that a goon has pointed his gun towards Abhijeet as Abhijeet tried moving closer to Sid's friend and they got into a fight.

Ishita: sir! hat jaiye...

Before Abhijeet could understand anything, Ishita had moved forward and got shot on the left side of her waist.

Abhijeet screamed: Ishita!

On the other hand, Daya had arrived and was searching crazily for Abhijeet. Sid saw him and wondered: ye Daya yaha kya kar raha hein? once again rushes towards the washroom covering his stomach. Daya sees ACP and rushes towards him.

Daya: sir kaha hein Abhijeet or kaisa hein wo? ussey zyada ghau to nahi aya na?

ACP confused: ye tum kya keh rahe ho Daya? or Ahijeet ko kya hoga?

Daya: jhooth mat boliye aap! kya yaha chor nahi ghuse the? muje sab pata chal gaya.

ACP: ye kisne tumse itna behooda mazak kiya?

Daya: aap ye kya kehrahe hein? dekhiye muje Dushyant ne sab kuch bataya to aap ko kuch chupane ki zaroorat nahi hein.

ACP: Daya ye tum kya keh rahe ho? ha? kya bakwas kar rahe ho? or Dushyant ne ye kyun kaha k Daya ko goli lagi hein?

Daya: dekhiye sir muje ye sab kuch nahi pata. aap abhi Shreya or Abhijeet ko bolaiye.

ACP: Abhijeet? wo to suba se kahi gayab hein.

On hearing the noice, Taarika and Shreya rushed downstairs.

Taarika: arey Daya agaya? Divya ye itna gussa kyun hein?

Divya: Taarika dii, wo Dushyant sir ne shayad Daya sir se ye kaha k Abhijeet sir or Shreya dii ko goli lagi hein to issi liya wo pareshaan hein or gusse mein bhi hein.

Taarika: tabhi to, magar agar Dushyant esa nahi karta to Daya yaha ata hi nahi.

Shreya becomes happy seeing Daya and as Daya notices Shreya, he moves towards her checking her hand and arm.

Shreya: sir! aapko kya hua?

Daya: tum theek to hona? tumhe chot to nahi ayi?

Shreya: sir! mein bilkul theek hoon, aapko ho kya gaya?

Daya: iska matlab Dushyant ne mujse jhooth bola. par kyun?

Purvi: iska jawab mere paas hein!

Daya: Purvi? Abhijeet kaha hein? or tume ye chot kaise ayi?

Purvi: ye shaadi nahi hosakti.

Shreya's mom: ye tum kya kehrahi ho? tum pagal hogayi kya? Purvi meine tumhe apni beti ki tarah mana tha.

Shreya: ye tum kya bakwaas kar rahi ho?

Purvi: mere paas waja hein! Shreya tum uss Siddharth se shaadi nahi karsakti.

Shreya's father: kyun? kyun nahi karsakti wo ye shaadi?

Taarika: ye aap puch rahe hein? aap jo sab kuch jaante hein?

Shreya: ye ho kya raha hein?

Sachin: thodi der mein hi pata chal jayega jab Abhijeet sir yaha ponchenge.

Daya: Purvi, kya Abhijeet tumhare saath tha? batao!

Purvi: jee sir, or Dushyant sir ne jhooth nahi bola.

All: kya?

Purvi: haan Abhijeet sir ko sach mein goli lagi hein.

Taarika in tears: meine kaha tha usey k akele na jaye. kaisa.. kaise he Abhijeet? wo theek to heina?

Daya: tumhara matlab kya hein? tumhe pata tha k Abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra hein?

Taarika: Daya... meine Abhijeet se kaha tha k wo akele na jaye par...

Daya: to tum muje kehdeti na.

Purvi: dekhiye aap log jagda mat kijiye. Abhijeet sir theek hein or raaste mein hi honge. Ishita unke saath hein or Dushyant sir bhi unki madad k liye gaye hein. wo bas ate hi honge or iss Sid ki bol to ham sab saath mein hi kholenge.

On the other hand, Abhijeet rushes towards Ishita and as a goon is about to fire on him, he is shot on the forehead from behind.

Abhijeet: Dushyant?

Dushyant rushes to them: sir, aapko to sach mein chot lagi hein or Ishita ko bhi.

Abhijeet: mein theek hoon, tum jald se jald Ishita ko hospital leke jao.

Ishita: nahi sir, mein theek hoon.

Abhijeet: chup kar pagal ! samne ane ki kya zaroorat thi? han?

Ishita: sir aap Daya sir or Taarika dii k liye bohot zaroori hein, issi liye mera to koi hein bhi nahi.

Dushyant: chalo Ishita, hospital...

Abhijeet: mein bhi chalta hoon.

Dushyant: nahi sir mein hoon, mein aapko raaste mein hi chod dunga or Ishita ko agey hospital leke chala jaonga.

Abhijeet: par... Ishita...

Ishita: nahi sir, mein theek hoon, hall raste mein hi ata hein.

They get into the car and Dushyant tries to drive while Abhijeet tries to make Ishita feel a bit comfortable. Ishita laid her head in Abhijeet's lap and he tries to hold her head high so that she can breath a bit easily. Ishita has tears in his eyes and Abhijeet forgets about his own pain and remembers a few silly moments with Ishita.

FLASHBACK...

It was Ishita's birthday and she didn't remeber. As she entered the bureau, Abhijeet got angry.

Abhijeet: ye koi time hein ane ka? itni der se kyun ayi?

Ishita: sir... wo aaj...

Abhijeet: kya sir? haan? tumhe pata hein hum sab tumhara intizaar kar rahe the.

Ishita: I am sorry sir.

Abhijeet: jao apne desk par teen files hein, complete karo.

She heads towards her desk and suddenly all the rest of the members jumped up and shouted: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Ishita got scared and couldn't believe that they all remembered her birthday.

Ishita: aap sab ko yaad tha?

Nikhil: nahi wo to hamein Abhijeet sir ne yaad dilaya.

Ishita turns to Abhijeet and he smiles at her: sir, aapko mera birthday yaad tha?

Abhijeet: sir nahi, bhai. or mera tera birthday kaise bhool sakta hoon.

Dushyant: sir... sir... hall ponchgaye hein.

Abhijeet comes out of the Flashback and speaks: haan jaldi se Ishita ko hospital leke jao. Ishita! ( tapping her face ) ankhe khuli rakho, samjhi?

Ishita nods and Dushyant rushes her to the hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, Dushyant calls for the doctors and they get Ishita to I.C.U. On the other hand, Abhijeet manages to get into the hall and faints at the enterance. Daya along with the others rush to him. Dr. Salunkhe observes him and says: piche hato, isey saans lene do. Kavin paani leke ao or ek kapda do.

Taarika: sir Abhijeet ko kya hua? sir wo theek to hojayega na?

Dr. Salunkhe: Taarika, tum to ek doctor ho. control yourself.

Daya: sir jaldi bataiye kya hua isey?

Dr. Salunkhe: dekho goli sirf chuke nikli hen, tension mat lo.

Daya takes Abhijeet to a sofa and Kavin sprinkles some water on him. He comes to his senses and starts telling everyone about their plan.

Abhijeet: ye Siddharth hi wo drug dealer hein jisne hamara picha karwaya or jiske piche hum lage the. Shreya, wo tumhe barbaad karne k liye ye sab kar raha hein. Siddharth to colleague k dino se Piya se pyaar karta tha or abhi bhi karta hein. Purvi wo saboot pesh karo.

Purvi shows all of them what they had found.

Sid's mom: iss sab se kuch sabit nahi hota, sach sach bolo k aapki beti mein kuch kami hein or usey chupa ne k liye app...

Daya: khabardar! Shreya k khilaf koi kuch bhi nahi kahega.

Sid's sis: arey wah! aap kyun nahi bolenge, Siddharth ne muje sab bataya hein k tum nahi chate k Shreya khush rahe.

Abhijeet: bas bohot hua natak tum logon ka.

Purvi: hamare pas tum logo k khilaf pakka saboot hein.

Daya: muje apne dost pe pura yakeen hein lekin phir bhi agar baat sabit hui to tum soch bhi nahi sakte k mein tum logo ki kya halat karunga.

Sid's sister: haan to pehle sabit karke dikhao.

Sid's father whispers: agar inhe sach mein kuch saboot milgaya to?

Sid's sis: ye cards se kuch sabit nahi hoga, hamne koi or saboot choda hi nahi hein.

Purvi moves outside and gets Piya inside the hall.

Sid's parents are shocked, but as we know that Sid's not feeling well, he is vomiting continuously so he has no idea of what is happening outside.

Piya: ye lijiye, saboot.

All: Piya?

ACP: Piya ko yaha kyun layi ho?

Purvi: sir, ab aap ko sab pata chal jayega.

Abhijeet: batao Piya, sab kuch sach sach batao. tumhe kuch nahi hoga or agar tumhe thoda sa bhi ehsas hein apni ghalti ka to bolo. humne jo wada kiya hein, hum wo pura karenge.

Piya in tears: jee sir, mein bohot hi zyada sharminda hoon apne kiye par. meine jo bhi kiya wo sab Siddharth ka plan tha. hum dono ek dusre se collegue k dino se hi pyaar karte the or jab muje drugs lene ki waja se expell kiya gaya or muje jail bhejdiya gaya, usi din Siddharth ne thaan li thi k jo bhi hojaye wo badla zaroor lega Shreya se. Muje drugs bhi wo deta tha.

ACP: lejao isey or uss Siddharth ko jaldi leke ao. Divya ( pointing at Sid's family ) inhe leke jao or khub khatir dari karo inki.

Divya: jee sir. aap inki chinta na kijiye.

Kavin and Sachin goes to the washroom and grabs Sid by his collar.

Sid: ye kya badtameesi hein? tumhe pata hein na k mein kya karsakta hoon.

They just smile and drags him into the middle of everyone.

Sid is shocked to see Abhijeet: tu zinda kaise bacha? meine to tumhe marne k liye apne sab se khaas admiyo ko beja tha.

At this Daya slaps him so tightly that he falls to the ground.

Daya: tune mere dost, mere bhai pe goli chalai? teri himmat kaisi hui?

Daya gives him another tight slap and a kick in his stomach.

Sid: koi bachao! Shreya. ye dekho Daya muje kaise mar raha hein. aunty ye dekhiye.

Shreya's mom: agar muje pehle hi pata hota to mein khud hi tumhe mardeti.

Shreya's father: meine bohot badi ghalti ki tumpe yakeen karne ka.

Daya beats him even more and Abhijeet faints.

Taarika screams: Abhijeet!

Daya lets go of Sid and moves towards Abhi and Sachin Nikhil, Pankaj and Mayur gets all of them to jail. Daya rushes Abhijeet to the hospital and screams like crazy at the doctors.

Daya: doctor jaldi karo!

ACP: Abhijeet. Daya isey kuch nahi hona chahiye. tumne suna na?

Taarika tries controlling herself but her love for him would make her weak. Dushyant hears the cries and is shocked to see them there.

Dushyant: aaplog yaha?

Purvi: Abhijeet sir achanak behosh hogaye hein or khoon bhi bohot araha hein unke ghao se.

Kavin: lekin tum yaha kya kar rahe ho or teri shirt pe itna sara khoon? ( concerned for his buddy, he tries to check if he is wounded as the others are not in their senses ) tu theek to heina?

Dushyant worried: mein theek hoon, wo Ishita ko...

ACP: kya hua Ishita ko? haan? bolo!

Dushyant: pet mein gloi lagi hein.

Purvi: kya? nahi aap jhooth bol rahe heina?

Dushyant: nahi tumhare jaane k baad wo Abhijeet sir ko bacahane mein usey goli lagi.

Purvi breaks down: sab meri waja se hua hein, agar mein waha se nahi jati to esa kuch nahi hota.

Kavin: kisi ki bhi ghalti nahi hein samjhe!

The doctors come out together coincidentally: patient khatre se bahir hein.

They get so happy to get to hear the good news at the same time.

Doctor1 : dekhiye Ishta ko hosh ane mein thodi der lage gi par wo khatre se bahir hein or aap logo ne bilkul theek time pe laya unhe, agar thodi der hojati to...

doctor2: waise Abhijeet ki bhi halat ab theek hein lekin agar khoon time pe nahi milta to unki jaan ko khatra hosakta tha kyun k unka khoon hadse zyada baha hein.

Daya: par khoon diya kisne?

Shreya: sir, meine diya.

Daya hugs him and Abhijeet comes to his senses. Taarika rushes to hm and hugs him.

Taarika: meine kaha tha na k akele na jao, aaj k baad agar tumne meri baat nahi suni na to... mein ... tumse baat nahi karoongi.

Abhijeet: arey baap re, aisa kuch nahi hoga.

Daya: boss, tune to muje dara hi diya tha.

Abhijeet: dekh abhi mere saamne apni dil ki baat kehde. warna...

Daya: theek hein! he holds Shreya's hand dekho Shreya mein tumse bohot hi zyada pyaar karta hoon haan ye baat alag hein k mein kabhi bata nahi paya tumhe. or mein tumpe koi ehsaan nahi kar raha hoon, mein chata hoon k tum meri zindagi mein ao or usey haseen banao.

Shreya in tears: kaash apne pehle kehdiya hota.

Daya: mein janta hoon Shreya plz!

Shreya: mein bhi aapse bohot pyaar karti hoon.

They hug each other and Daya says: tera jaisa yaar khuda har kisi ko de. meri itni chinta hoti hein tumhe.

Abhi: kyun nahi hogi tu mto mera yaar hein na!

Acp sir smiles and decides to get them married as soon as possible. They all are very happy!

* * *

_**Guys if you want me to continue do let me know and give longer reviews cuz it took me two weeks to complete this as my colleagus has started.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes and sorry if you guys didn't like t.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I have decided to keep updating as I just can't stop myself from writing so we have the next chapter in here._**

* * *

As all of them were quite happy for Dareya and Abhirika, Shreya's mother rushed to the hospital and when she saw Shreya there in her wedding dress, a scene was so obviously to be created. ( the typical desi mother )

SM: tum yaha iss shaadi k jode mein kya kar rahi ho? tumne apni shaadi tod di ab tak dil ko thandak nahi ponchi kya?

Shreya was shocked at her mother's behaviour, but she didn't need to worry as her father was by her side as he had realized his mistake.

SF: dekho, ismey Shreya ki koi ghalti nahi hein. wo Siddharth hamari phool si beti k layak hi nahi tha.

SM: ye to sirf hum jaante hein na. ab issey shaadi kaun karega?

Daya: aunty jee, dekhiye shaadi par insaan ki zindagi na hi shuru hoti hein or na hi uske toot ne se zindagi khatam hojati hein.

SM: nahi, isko koi acha jeevan saathi nahi milega, ye apni zindagi akele to nahi guzaregi na.

Daya: mein karoonga Shreya se shaadi, wo akele nahi rahegi, kabhi bhi nahi. ye mera aap sab se wada hein. mein Shreya se bohot pyaar karta hoon or ussey shaadi karna chahta hoon, agar aapki ijazat ho.

SF: beta Daya, mein janta hoon k tum hamari Shreya ko bohot khush rakhoge. plz muje maaf karna. agar meine pehle hi Abhijeet ko mana nahi kiya tha to aaj meri beti ko ye sab se nahi guzarna padta.

Abhijeet: arey bhai, ye kya aansoo baha rahe ho aap sab? khushi ka mauka hein hans lo or kal hi inki sagai karlete hein.

ACP: chup chap lete raho Abhijeet, apni halat dekhi hein k kal hi sagai karni hein. muje pata hein k tuje apni or Daya ki sagai ki bohot jaldi hein.

Abhijeet: kya sir, aap bhi na, muje to apne yaar ki sagai ki padi hein. iski umar ho rahi hein or mein or Taarika jee to abhi bhi jawan hein. kyun Taarika jee?

Taarika blushes and smiles while on the other side, Dushyant and Purvi are waiting for Ishita to gain consiousness. They wait for her desperately and then Kavin enters.

Purvi: Kavin, Dushyant sir ko thoda samjhao k Ishita theek hojayegi. wo bohot hi zyada pareshaan hein.

Kavin: haan mein dekhta hoon.

Kavin to Dushyant: kya Dushyant? pyaar karte ho to bata do na.

Dushyant: yaar tumhe iss waqt me bhi mazak sooj raha hein?

Kavin: nahi bhai, mazak nahi, tumhare dil k8i baat zuban par lane ki koshish kar raha hoon.

Dushyant: dekho, esi koi baat nahi hein. we r just good friends.

Kavin: acha? to phir roz uske liye itna pyaar kyun dikhate the? or uskey piche piche har jagah jate the. dekho mein sab janta hoon or wo jo tu bolta tha?

Dushyant: dekho, is barey mein baad mein baat kare?

Kavin: jaisi teri marzi!

Ishita gains conciousness and Purvi goes to Abhijeet's ward and tells rhe rest of them.

Purvi: sir, Ishu ko hosh agaya hein.

ACP: arey ye to bohot hi achi baat hei k dono hi theek hein. Daya, tum yahi thero Abhijeet k saath, hum sab dekh k aate hein.

Daya: jee sir.

As soon as they leave, Daya gets in a tensed and an angry voice.

Daya: kya boss, tune to mujhe aur baaki sab ko dara hi diya. agar rujhe kuch hojata to? jaanta bhi hein k kitni takleef mein tha mein teri wo haalat dekh ke.

Abhijeet: kya yaar! muje kuch hua to nahi na. haan agar kuch hojata to Shreya hein na tuje sambhalne k liye.

Daya: khabardar agar ese baatein ki to. mein akhri warning de raha hoon tumhe. ayinda jo bhi karna ho muje bata kar karoge. samjhe?

Abhijeet: haan samaj gaya mere baap, aaj k baad jo bhi karunga, tumhe bata kar karunga. ab khush?

Daya: nahi...

Abhijeet: ab kya hua?

Daya: tumhe mujse ek vaada karna hoga,

Abhijeet: abhi to ek vaada kiya na.

Daya: ek aur vaada bhi karna hoga.

Abhijeet: acha chal bata k kya karna hein.

Daya: ab hi vaada karle.

Abhijeet: lo bhai vaada!

Daya: jab tak tu puri tarah se theek nahi hojata, tab tak tu kaam pe nahi ayega.

Abhijeet: mein theek hoon yaar.

Daya: vaada kiya to ab nibha le. mere liye itna bhi nahi karsakta kya?

Abhijeet: tere liye kuch bhi karsakta hoon, mere yaar.

Daya: haan to ab te hua k tum ghar se bahar tab tak nahi nikloge jab tak mein na boloon.

Abhijeet: phir to hogaya kam tamam.

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi kuch nahi.

They share laughter and then Abhijeet: yaar muje Ishita k paas lechal na.

Daya: boss, tu muje ye bhola sa chehra mat banaya kar, tu janta hein na k mein phir mana nahi kar ata.

Abhijeet: please!

Daya: theek hein. Taarika, please thodi help karna meri.

Taarika: dekho Daya, Abhijeet ko abhi thodi kamzori hein, ye kaise...

Abhijeet: arey jab tak aap ere saath hein, mujhe kuch nahi hoga.

Daya hands his hand to Taarika: ye lo Taarika tumhi sambhalo. aap hein to isey kuch nahi hoga. kyun?

Taarika blushes as Daya hands Abhijeet's hand to her in fake anger and moves over to see Ishita. As he enters, he sees that she is a bit weak and then notices something else.

Daya: arey Purvi, tumhe bhi sar pe chot lagi hein. tumne to bandage nahi kiya.

Purvi realizes that her forehead has bood and that she is wounded.

Purvi: sir, pata hi nahi chalak chot lagi hein. dard mehsoos hi nahi hua.

Sachin: apno k dard k samne hum hamesha apna dard bhool jate hein Purvi.

ACP: haan Sachin, Kavin jao lejao Purvi ko. usey bandage karao or phir ghar lejao.

Kavin: yes sir! Purvi, chalo.

The both leave and ACP orders the rest to leave as well.

Dushyant: nahi sir, mein yahi Ishita k paas rukta hoo or Abhijeet sir ko bhi agar kuch chahiye ho to mein yahi rahunga.

Taarika: arey uski koi zaroorat nahi hein, mein hoon na.

Daya: nahi Taarika, tum jao or araam karo, mein or Dushyant rukte hein. dono honge to ek dusre ki madad kar payenge.

ACP: agar kuch bhi chahiye, to zaroor batana mujhe. ok?

The both: yes sir!

Daya took Abhijeet back to his ward as he was still quite weak.

Daya: boss, tum aram karo, mein abhi aya.

Abhijeet: Dushyant ko samjhane ja rahe ho?

Daya smiles as how his buddy kows about everything that he will do or how he feels: haan boss, wo kuch bohot hi zyada pareshaan hein, jab ke...

Abhijeet: jab ke baat itni serious nahi hein. mein jaanta hoon yaar. hum bhi uss dorr se guzre hein. tum jao mein thoda aram karta hoon.

Daya: haan tum aram karo, mein ata hoon.

On the other side, Kavin is driving his car and Purvi sits on the seat besides him. There is a silence between them which Kavin thinks of breaking.

Kavin: Purvi,

Purvi: hmmm...

Kavin: tumhe ab dard to nahi horaha na? ( pointing at her wound )

Purvi smiles a bit: nahi, ab dard nahi horaha.

Kavin: kabhi apna dihaan bhi rakhliya karo. apna dihaan to hein nahi tumhe.

Purvi: haan to aap heina mera dihaan rakhne.

Kavin: haan wo to hein. mein hoon na!

Purvi laughs and he feels good seeing her smile.

Kavin: waise tum haste hue bohot pyaari lagti ho.

Purvi blushes a bit: thnx, waise mein jaanti hoon.

Kavin: acha? oi hoi kya smile hein.

Purvi laughs: acha bas ab bohot mazak hogaya, waise bhi mera ghar agaya.

Kavin: haan, apna dihaan rakhna or ghar jate araam karna.

Purvi: haan aap bhi ghar jake aram karna.

Kavin: I love you Purvi.

Purvi smiles: love you too.

She heads back home and so does he.

In the hospital...

Daya: kya hua Dushyant?

Dushyant looking up: kuch nahi sir, bas yu hi...

Daya: dekho mein jaanta hoon k tum Ishita k liye pareshaan h, par uski koi zaroorat nahi hein. usey kuch nahi hua hein.

Dushyant: haan sir par dil ko sakoon tab milega jab wo baat karegi.

Daya: pareshaan hone se kuch nahi milega, bas ab to doctor ne bhi kaha hein k do din baad wo ghar jasakti hein.

Dushyant: thank you sir!

Daya: thank you kisliye?

Dushyant: mera hosla badane k liye.

Daya smiles and leaves. He sits on a chair and starts thinking of Shreya. On the other hand, Abhijeet thimks of Taarika and Kavin plays a song as soon as he reaches home.

Kavin: ye raat jaldi se guzre k kal Purvi se miloon.

The song starts and Kavin sings along:

Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein  
Thodi surme bhari..

Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein  
Thodi surme bhari..

Uske honthon pe muskurayein ( remembers her smile )  
Haaye duniya meri  
Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun  
Rakhna bhi chaahun  
Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha  
Ho.. ho!  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan  
Woh hu wo...

In the hospital, Abhjeet remembers how he used to flirt with Taarika and didn't realize how it turned into love:

Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?

Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa

Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve  
Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa  
Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha  
Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay

Daya remembers how when Shreya used to be infront of him, he couldn't control himself:

Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi  
Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi  
Naina woh hai na  
Haan sitaarein hain dau  
Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi  
Talna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun  
Main unn charaagon tale.. haaye

On the three of them :

Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha  
Ho.. ho!  
Rabba.. Rabba  
Mere Rabba Rabba  
Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan

The next day both Shreya and Taarika reach the hospital together.

Taarika: Shreya, tum naashta leke ayi ho na?

Shreya: haan Taarika, mein Abhijeet or Daya sir k liye ek hi tiffin mein layi hoon.

Taarika: aur Ishita or Dushyant ka khana?

Shreya: wo bhi yahi hein, mein to kehti hoon k khana khane k baad Daya sir or Dushyant sir ghar jake thoda araam karle.

Taarika: haan or hum dono yahi ther jayenge. waise bhi aaj shaam hosakta hein k Abhijeet k saath Ishita bhi discharge hojaye.

Shreya: haan ye to bohot hi achi baat hogi.

The both enters the room where the duos were.

Taarika: ye to ab tak soye hein, jagana theek nah hoga.

Shreya: to theek hein, hum Dushyant sir ko dekhte hein.

Taarika: haan chal.

They enter the warf and sees that Dushyant is sitting on a chair and has laid hid head besides Ishita's hand who was sleeping at the moment. Shreya and Taarika gives each other a naughty smile and Taarika takes out her mobile to click their picture. With the noise of the mobile flash, Dushyant wakes up.

Dushyant: arey tum dono yaha?

Taarika hides her phone: haan hum khana laye the.

Dushyant: Abhijeet or Daya sir to uss taraf hein.

Shreya: haan hum apke liye bhi khana laye the.

Dushyant smiles: thank you!

Shreya: no problem.

* * *

**_to know what happens next, stay tuned._**

**_Im really sorry for the late update but hope that you guys like the chapter and plz plz do review._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here is the next chapter of Tu Mera Yaar Hein. So hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

The same day in the hospital, Ishita wakes up...

Dushyant has his breakfast with Ishita.

Ishita: aapke gale se ye khana utar bhi kaise sakta hein?

Dushyant shocked: kyun? kya hua?

Ishita: mein yaha mareezo ka khana kha rahi hoon or aap ye ghar ka tasty khana!

Dushyant smiles: haan to mein thoda hi na koi mareez hoon. mareez to tum ho na.

Ishita: mein koi mareez nahi hoon or haan mein aapko bata doon k mein bilkul theek hoon.

Dushyant: acha theek hein baba.

Dushyant sits near Ishita and starts eating the same food as her. Ishita is shocked.

Ishita: arey mein to mazak kar rahi thi, aap jake apna khana khaiye.

Dushyant: kyun agar tum ye khana kha sakti ho to mein kyun nahi?

Ishita: kyun k aap to theek thak hein, to phir apne moon ka swad kyun bigad rahe hein?

Dushyant just smiles at her and feeds her as well. On the other hand, Shreya and Taarika enters Abhijeet's room.

Shreya: arey Daya sir, aap jakey brush kijiye mein khana lagati hoon.

Daya frustrated: Shreya, please muje office k baad sir mat bulaya karo. humari shaadi honi wali hein.

Shreya feels a bit shy and so Taarika and Abhijeet decides to tease them.

Abhijeet: arey humari to baat hi alag hein kyun Taarika jee?

Taarika: haan wo to hein.

Abhijeet: aap to ab bhi muje sir kehke nahi bulati to hamara to no problrm.

Daya: acha, hamara mazak udaya jaraha hein?

Shreya: acha to sir, aap kyun na Daya sir mera matlab Daya ki tarah Tarika JEE ko Taarika bulaye. jaise k Daya muje Shreya kehke bulate hein.

Taarika: arey wah, tumne to iss bar bohot hi confidently Daya kaha.

Abhijeet: arey bhai, ye sab chodo bhook k marey marwao ge kya?

Taarika: haan to pehle brush karlo.

Daya rushes to the washroom first.

Abhijeet: arey Daya, ye tumna acha nahi kiya. hamesha to mein hi pehle washroom jata hoon na. to aj bhi to muje hi jana chahiye tha.

Daya calls from the washroom: han to aj mein gaya to kya hua.

Taarika and Shreya laughs at this.

Shreya: ye lo, ab washroom jane k liye bhi competition?

Abhijeet: haan to kya? hen!

Taarika: Shreya, chalo hum khana lagate hein or ye dono bhi tab tak tyaar hojayenge.

Abhijeet: waise un dono ko mera matlab Ishita or Dushyant ka khana?

Shreya: humne de diya hein.

Abhijeet: haan ye tumlogo ne acha kiya.

Taarika: Daya or Dushyant ko hum baad mein ghar bhejdenge k thoda aram karle.

Abhijeet: mein bhi yahi sochraha tha k ye dono ghar chale jayenge or waise bhi mein to ab theek hoon or bas baad mein thoda Ishita k paas chala jaonga. tum log bhi jake aram karlena.

Daya comes out of the washroom: mein yahi rahunga kahi bhi nahi jaunga.

Abhijeet: arey ye kaisi zid hein? tumne aram bhi theek se nahi kiya hein.

Daya: mein kuch nahi janta. bus mein yahi rahunga.

Abhijeet: dekho Daya jakey aram karlo.

Daya: meine kehdiya na k mein yahi rahunga.

Abhijeet thinks: lagta hein ye aise nahi mane ga. Daya tuje meri qasam ( in anger )

Daya: arey, itni si baat pe asam de raha hein.

Abhijeet gives him one of his serious looks.

Daya: acha theek hein mere baap, par pehle nashta to karloo.

Abhijeet: haan mein abhi brush karke ata hoon.

Taarika: mein help karoon?

Shreya: oi hoi!

Abhijeet: yaar goli left arm pe lagi hein or brush mein right hand se karta hoon. don't worry.

They all sit down for the breakfast and happily enjoys their conversation while eating. Daya prepares to leave when Taarika speaks.

Taarika: Shreya tum bhi Daya k saath jao.

Shreya: mein?

Taarika: haan Daya ki madad karlogi. I am sure k ghar bohot hi buri halat mein hoga.

Daya: ghar agar buri halat mein hoga to wo Abhijeet ki childish harkato ki waja se hoga. kabhi kuch bhi jagah pe nahi rakhta.

Abhijeet gives them all an innocent look.

Shreya: acha aap fikar na kijiye mein dekhti hoon.

They move towards Ishita's room wher they see the both laughing. Abhijeet feels relaxed upon seeing his youngest sister smile. ( actually he considers both Purvi and Ishita as his sisters ).

Daya: chale Dushyant?

Dushyant: kaha sir?

Abhijeet: ghar.

Dushyant: ghar? par kyun?

Daya: arey chal thoda aram karle.

Dushyant: nahi sir, mein theek hoon.

Shreya: ab aapne bhi zid pakad li?

Taarika: dekho mein or Abhijeet yahi par hein or ho sakta hein k Purvi or Kavin bhi ajaye. tum ghar jakey aram karlo.

Dushyant: par...

Abhijeet: Ishita, ab tumhi isey bolo.

Ishita: sir, jakey aram karlijiye. mere paas Abhijeet sir or Taaika jee hein.

Dushyant: theek hein mein chalta hoon.

The three leaves from there and Taarika and Abhijeet sits next to Ishita and chats with each other.

In the bureau...

The rest of them are working when Purvi enters, Kavin moves towards her.

Kavin: hi,

Purvi smiles

Kavin: hmm.. kaisi ho?

Purvi: jaise kal apne ghar choda tha muje waisi hi hoon.

Kavin: to iska matlab khush ho?

Purvi: haan or kyun na hoon, Abhijeet sir or Ishita jald hi ghar ajayenge.

Kavin: haan wo to hein. waise aaj zyada kaam nahi hein to shaam ko coffee peene chale?

Purvi: saaf saaf kaho k dinner k liye jana hein.

Kavin: arey wah, tumhe to sab pata hein.

Purvi: haan muje sab pata hein.

Kavin: tum bohot hi smart ho. waise hogi bhi kaise nahi, Kavin ki girlfriend jo ho.

Purvi: jee nahi, mein aapke ane se pehle hi smart thi.

Kavin: acha theek hein tum jeeti mein hara.

Purvi: wo to hona hi tha.

Divya rushes towards Purvi as she sees the couple.

Divya: ma'am, apki baat Dushyant sir se hui kya?

Purvi: nahi meri baat to Dushyant sir se nahi hui.

Kavin: meri baat hui hein. kyun kuch kehne tha Dushyant se kya?

Divya: wo muje jan na tha k Ishita kaisi hein.

The rest comes towrds the three curious to know as well.

Sachin: haan Kavin, ab Abhijeet sir or Ishita kaise hein?

Kavin: shaant ho jao sab pehle. mein tab bataonga.

They all move a bit back.

Sachin: haan ab bolo.

Kavin: pehli baat to ye k tension ki koi baat nahi hein or duri baat ye ke dono hi theek hein. aj shaam ko Abhijeet sir discharged hojayenge or hosaakta hein k kal Ishita.

Purvi: ek minute sir, ye do batein kaisi hui? ye to ek hi baat hein na k tension ki koi baat nahi hein wo dono theek hein.

Sachin: kyun k ye pagal hein.

Kavin: nahi, logo ko hasana janta hoon.

All of them laughs at this and they get back to work.

At Daya and Abhijeet's house...

Shreya and Daya enters.

Shreya: arey, kitna messy hen ye ghar.

Daya: bola tha na k Abhijeet ki harkate hein ye sab. actually uss din bas Abhijeet muje hasane k liye na jane kya kya harkate kar raha tha.

Shreya: meine aapko bohot dard duya na?

Daya: nahi Shreya, dard to meine tumhe diya hein. mein agar pehle hi apni feelings express karleta to aaj tumhe is sab se nahi guzarna padta.

Shreya: chodiye ye sab batein. unhe soch k kuch nahi hasil hoga bas sirf ani wali khushyo ko apna na hein.

Daya: sahi kaha Shreya, beeti hui bato ko bhool kar hi dil ko sakoon milega.

Shreya: aap bethiye, mein abhi sab kuch theek karti hoon.

She gets to work and as soon as it's about to finish, Daya enters the kitchen. Shreya finishes her work and washes her face. Someone hands her a cup as she sits on the sofa. She looks up to see her love holding a cup of coffee to her. She smiles.

Shreya: coffee?

Daya: haan, meine socha k tum itni thak gayi ho to ek cup coffee to bana hi sakta hoon.

Daya sits besides her and they enjoy their coffee with silence filled with love. They needn't to say anything, their silence said everything for them.

At Dushyant's house...

Dushyant feels very restless and keeps remebering the moment when Ishita was shot and her face filled with pain. He couldn't take it anymore.

Dushyant: ye muje kya hogaya? mein to yun hi mazak kiya karta tha. kahi muje bhi Abhijeet sir ki tarah to... jo bhi ho, muje ye sarey khayal apney dimaag se nikalne honge warna Ishita kya sochegi. usney muje hamesha senior ki tarah treat kiya, haan kabhi kabhi dosto ki tarah lekin...

A voice from the back: kahi der na hojaye mere yaar.

Dushyant turns around to see his buddy and his buddie's love.

Dushyant: kya bol rahe ho tum Kavin?

Purvi: theek hi to kehrahe hein Kavin.

Dushyant: dekho muje kuch samaj nahi araha hein.

Kavin: dekho, Abhijeet sir ki tarah mazak karte karte tujhe pyaar ho to gaya, lekin tu ab Daya sir ki tarah der na karna, warna Ishita ki to shayad Shreya se bhi buri halat hosakti hein.

Dushyant: nahi or uski halta kyun Shreya se buri hogi?

Purvi: uske dil mein tumhare liye feelings hein lekin wo nahi janti ye baat or agar uske parents ne uske upar shaadi ka zor dala to hosakta hein wo shaadi bhi karle. lekin problem ye hogi k wo uss ladke se pyaar nahi karpayegi aur shayad usey tab bhi pata na ho kyun.

Kavin: to karli na tune uski zindagi barbad?

Dushyant: nahi esa kuch nahi hoga, mein usey jald se jald apni feelings bata dunga.

And he leaves the house leaving the couple laughing at him.

Purvi: kya plan tha, wah maza agaya.

Kavin acting: haan mein hu hi itna smart.

Purvi laughs: dialogue change karo plz. waise tumne uski kamzori ko marora hein.

Kavin: haan mein janta hoon k mera dost bohot hi bewakoof or emotional hein.

Purvi: bewakoof nahi, bas tumhari har baat par usey bharosa hein.

Kavin: jaanta hoon or umeed karta hoon k hamari dosti mein bhi Abhi or Daya sir ki tarah chahe jitni mushkile ayein, hum kabhi bhi ek dusre ka saath na chode.

Purvi: I hope so.

* * *

**_WOW! finally this chapter ended and hope you guys liked this chap as well. Both negative and positive reviews are accepted except for foul language. keep reviewing. love ya all !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here we go has requested that I write a story especially on Kevi, but I just wanted to tell you that I would love to write one especially only on them, but the problem is that I am very busy now adays. I even hardly get time to write the one that Ihave started, BUT SOMEHOW I MANAGE TO DO IT. Maybe you guys won't be able to get my stories on time. So this is my last time to get you guys the story on time. Don't worry, I will take time out to go through the reviews. Hope you guys will understand._**

**_Enough of my nonsence and here we go. Krutika and other Kavi fans, this is especially for you guys._**

* * *

The same evening, in Dushyant and Kavin's house...

Purvi: muje to laga tha k hum date pe jayenge.

Kavin: fikar karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hein kyun k everything is ready.

Purvi looking around: ready? kaha? muje to laga tha k hum kisi restaurant jane wale hein.

Kavin: tumhare liye kuch bohot hi special hein. restaurant mein kuch khaas nahi hein, kyun k tum bohot khaas ho to tumhare liye to kuch khaas hi karta na.

Purvi: wow Senior Inspector Kavin, aaj aap bohot hi zyada romantic nahi ban rahe?

Kavin: mein to all in one hoon. dheere dheere pata chalega. chale?

Purvi: kaha?

Kavin: upar.

Kavin holds Purvi's hand and takes her on the terrace where he has already made all the preperation for a romantic dinner. Kavin opens the terrace door and Purvi smiles like a 3 year old is shown it's favourite candy.

Kavin: kaisa hein?

Purvi: Oh My God! ye sab tumne kiya?

A small round table for two is set, there are beautiful little candles on the table and on the floor of the terrace. Cool fresh wind blows her 's smile widens. Kavin admires her smile and when she isn't paying attention to him, he moves from there to the table and bends a bit. He comes back and faces her, he holds out a bouquet of red roses. Purvi smiles and takes the roses from his hands and hugs him. Kavin turns on a song and brings his hand forward for dance. Purvi puts her hand in his and they both start the slow ballroom dance.

Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon  
Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahon

Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon  
Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahon

Kisi zabaon mein bhi woh labaz hi nahi  
Ki jeene mein tum ho kya tumhein mein bata sakun

Main aagar kahoon tumsa haseen  
kaynaat mein Nai hai kahin  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..

Shokhiyon mein dooobi yeh aadayein  
Chehre se jhalki hui hain  
Zulf ki ghani ghani ghatayein  
Shaan se dhalki hui hain  
Lehrata aachal hai jaise badal  
Bhaahon mein bhari hai jaise chandani  
Roop ki chandani

Main agar kahoon yeh dilkashi  
Hai nahi kahin na hogi kabhi  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon.. 

Kavin gives Purvi a twirl and brings her closer to him, she puts her head on his chest.

Tum hue meherbaan  
To hai yeh dastan  
hoo Tum hue meherbaan  
To hai yeh dastan  
Abb tumhara mera ek hai karwaan  
tum jahan mein wahan

They start the dance again

Main agar kahoon  
Humsafar meri  
Apsara ho tum ya koi pari

Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..  
Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahon

Kisi zabaon mein bhi woh labaz hi nahi  
Ki jeene mein tum ho kya tumhein mein bata sakun

Main aagar kahoon tumsa haseen

kaynaat mein Nai hai kahin  
Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi  
Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..

At the end of the dance Purvi and Kavin are already tired and so they sit down around the table.

Purvi: Kavin, ye sab kitna pyara hein. Thank you so much.

Kavin: arey, thank you kyun? tumhe kush rakhna meri zimevari hein to itna to karsakta hoon mein tumhare liye.

Purvi: tumhe meri kitni chinta rehti hein.

Kavin: ye sab chodo, tumhe bhook lagi hogi na? muje to bohot zoro ki bhook lagi hein.

Purvi: haan muje bhi bhook lagi hein.

Kavin: tum ruko mein bas 2 min mein aya.

Purvi: kaha ja...

Before she could finish her sentence, Kavin had already rushed downstairs to get the food. Purvi was sitting alone and smiling along with enjoying the cool wind. Kavin appeared with a tray.

Purvi: pura ka pura tray leke agaye?

Kavin: sabar meri jaan, thoda sa sabar.

Purvi smiles and Kavin gives her one of his cutest looks. He places the tray on the table and removes the lid.

Purvi in excitement: sab mera favourite!?

Kavin: haan, date pe mein tumhe leke aya hoon to tumhara hi favourite hoga na. jab tum muje date pe leke aogi tab khair mera favourite khana banana.

Purvi: hmm... ye sab tumne khud banaya?

Kavin: haan meine khud.

Purvi: ye sab?

Kavin: haan aur iske baad dessert bhi hein.

Purvi: haan. wow! aaj to maza agaya.

Kavin: glad that you liked it .

Purvi: liked it? I loved it. or pasand kaise nahi ata, tumne itna sab kuch itne pyaar se kiya.

Kavin: so let's start the dinner.

The both enjoys their dinner happily and then Kavin gets downstairs to get the dessert. He comes up with it and Purvi smiles.

Purvi: muje mauta karne ka irada hein kya?

Kavin: kyun kya hua?

Purvi: tum jante ho na meri pasand ki dishes sab unhealthy hein. or upar se ye chocolate mousse.

Kavin: tumhe pasand hein na?

Purvi: haan.

Kavin: to mahine mein ek baar treat to banti hein. har waqt ye ghas pus to nahi kha sakte na.

Purvi: haan ye to such hein lekin job hi kuch esa hein k fit rehna padta hein.

Kavin: wo to hein. agar hum police wale roz ye khane lage to chor to samjho azad hi ghoomne lagenge na. phir to Tom and Jerry wala case hojayega.

Purvi laughs at this: Tom and Jerry? wo kaise ?

Kavin: hum to yun ( making faces ) gubbaro jaise ban jayenge, aur wo fit fit. humare samne hi ghumenge aur jab pakadne ki koshish karenge to hamara ye itna mauta pet bich mein ayega. to hua na Tom and Jerry.

Purvi: please ab to ye kaam ki batein band karo. waise bhi ek dusre k liye time nahi milta.

Kavin: haan, enjoy your chocolate mousse.

Purvi: I am. waise bohot hi zyada zcha bana hein.

Kavin: hmm... waise pehli baar banaya hein.

Purvi smiles, they talk for a bit more and then Kavin decides to drop Purvi home.

Kavin: Purvi, janey se pehle tumhe kuch dena tha.

Purvi : ab kya dena hein? tumne already mere liye itna kuch kiya aur ab..

Kavin takes out something from his pocket: wo sab to kuch nahi tha, mein tumhe esa kuch dena chata hoon jo tumhare paas hamesha k liye rahega. Please Purvi, apni ankhe band karo.

Purvi agrees and closes her eyes. Kavin takes out a beautiful pendant and slowly removes Purvi's hair from her neck and puts it on on her neck. Purvi opens her eyes and hugs him when she sees the pendant.

Purvi: wow! Kavin, ye kitna khubsoorat hein. Thank you so much! mere liye kisi ne bhi ajtak itna nahi kiya, jitna tumne do maheno mein karliya.

Kavin smiles and hugs her back. Just then someone opens the terrace door and is shocked to see the both lost in each other's arms. The person coughs and the couple seperates.

The guy: to yaha par pyaar horaha hein han.

Kavin: Dushyant tu, tu to Ishita k paas gaya tha na hospital?

Dushyant: nahi, tumse kisne kaha k mein Ishu k paas gaya tha.

Purvi: tum aise nikal gaye the k hume laga k tum...

Dushaynt: baat ko ghumana nahi, or waise bhi kal Ishu ko discharge karliya jayega or Abhijeet sir ghar chale gaye.

Kavin: to tum unki madad karlete.

Dushyant: aaj to apne dost ko bhagane ki badi jaldi hein tuje.

Kavin: wo mein Purvi ko ghar chod k ata hoon.

Dushyant blocks their way: ruk na, muje bhabi jee se baat karne de.

Purvi and Kevin shocked: bhabhi?

Dushyant: Kavin mera bhai or uski gf meri bhabhi kyun kuch ghalat kaha?

Kavin: gf ghalat hoga bolna,

Purvi: plz sir, bhabhi na bolaiye na.

Dushyant: ek shart par.

Purvi: kya?

Dushyant: tum muje off duty sir nahi bulaogi.

Purvi: done, paruntill engagement, no bhabhi.

Dushyant: to tum logo ne engagement ki bhi sochli.

Kavin: jab pyaar karte hein to engagement to karenge.

Dushyant: acha theek hein, tum Purvi ko chod do .

Kevi: kya? chod do?

Dushyant: arey ghar tak chod do.

Kevi: Ohh!

Dushyant: kal tum dono mere saath Ishu ko pick karoge na.

Purvi: par kal to uski family usey pick karne jarahi hein.

Kavin: haan or uski maa to bohot hi zyada gussa hein.

Dushyant: kyun? kya hua?

Kavin: wo ikloti beti hein unki or upar se usey goli bhi lagi hein. Ishita ki maa to kehrahi thi k wo Ishita par zor dalegi ye naukri chodne k liye.

Dushyant: kya? arey yaar usey kuch nahi hua hein, wo theek hein to phir ?

Purvi: yahi baat Ishu ki mom ko humne samjhane ki koshish ki lekin you know the typical moms.

Kavin: koi baat nahi hum kuch karlenge.

Dushyant: haan. tum dono jao ab bohot der hogayi hein.

Kavin leaves and Dushyant tries to clean the mess on the terrace. After all that both Kavin and Dushyant goes to their rooms and in Dushyant's room...

Dushyant to himself: hope k kel sab kuch theek hojaye. I hope!

With this, Dushyant goes to sleep.

* * *

**_kya aapko hein kal ka intizaar? kya janna hein k kya hoga? aur kya pasand aya aaplogo ko ye chapter? agar aya ho to zaroor review kijiye ga aur agar na aya ho to review zaroor kijiye ga. In both cases, review and review! _**

**_Anyways aapko humare kal ka intizaar nahi balke Dushyant k kal ka intizaar karna hoga, iska matlab agar wo jaldi jaga to jaldi update or agar neend mein busy ho to thoda late update! hahhahah xD waise mera matlab tha k agar mein free hui to jaldi update karoongi or agar free na hui then u will have to wait. Untill then KEEP REVIEWING!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi guys this is not an update and its just to inform you guys that I am very happy to know that Khushi and her friend are alive but I cannot update and won't update because my granduncle who was in coma for 2 weeks has finally gotten rest which means he has already reached his real home which god has made for each of us. My _****_family is having a tough time as we lost our loved one and are in a state which is hard to describe as we are still wondering why did he ( actually my granduncle was just 50+ as he was very much younger than my grandmother and when my mother was born , he was just 12 or something like this.) killed him cuz my granduncle used to respect him a lot._****_He left his small children one at the age of 7 only. I just wanted to say that since my family is going through such a state , I won't be able to update as a normal death would make you broken than you can imagine how your state would be when you're loved one is murdered. Hope you guys will try to understand._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_hey guys I'm back with my stories and everything is getting better in my family. Hope that the wait wasn't long for you guys. So here we go with our duos. Since its based on our duos so this chap will mainly be on them and hope that I will be able to do Justice to their friendship._**

* * *

Early in the morning...

Man 1: arey uth na yaar kitni der take soyega?

Man2: kya hein ? Sone dena boss.

Man1: bas na kitni der soyega?

Man1: kya hein boss?

Man2: chot muje lagi hein ya tuje ? Uth na yaar.

Man1: sone de na Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Daya jagta hein ya phir mein bureau chala jao ?

Daya sits straight in the bed with a cute sleepy face .

Daya: tu kitna blackmail karta hein yaar.

Abhijeet: ye sab chod kahi bahir chalte hein na yaar.

Daya: kya ? Bahir? Or wo bhi ithe sawere ?

Abhijeet: dekh, Acp sir ne hamein chutti di hein to kyun na hum iss make ka faida uthaye?

Daya: wise baat to sahi hein. Acha chal hat ab.

Abhijeet: kyun nahi jana kya?

Daya: tu pehle hat to sahi mere baap tabhi to uth paonga na.

Abhijeet: haan theek hein jaldi kar.

Daya: kya yaar... Itne sawere sawere ye soch use kaha se aya?

Daya went to get ready and when he came out, he saw Shreya and Taarika in the hall.

Daya: arey tum dono kab aye ?

Shreya: abhi abhi aye hein.

Daya: par hum to bahir jarahe hein.

Taarika: haan isiliye to hum bhi aye hein.

Daya: tum bhi saath chal rahi ho?

Abhijeet: haan yaar inke saath maza ayega.

Shreya: to kuch socha k kaha jaye ?

Daya: meri taraf yun mat dekho bhai. Is se ( pointing at Abhijeet ) pucho. Plan iska hein mera nahi.

Abhijeet: ye to meine socha hi nahi k kaha jaye.

Shreya: koi baat nahi abhi soch lete hein iss mein itni bhi kaunsi badi baat hein.

Taarika: kyun na hum kahi paas k beach chale? Nazdeek bhi hoga or maza bhi hojaye ga. Kyun ?

Abhijeet: arey wah Taarika jee aap to kamal hein.

Daya: bas bas bohot hogaya. Ab chale?

Abhijeet: haan to chalo na, meine to nahi kaha k rukte hein

The duos started packing snacks.

Daya: boss, ye rakhloo?

Abhijeet: nahi Daya tumhe to pata hein k mein ye biscuits nahi khata.

Daya: ye Shreya ko pasand hein uske liye puch raha tha tere liye nahi.

Abhijeet: wah ladki mili to dost ko bhul gaya haan?

Daya: waise to bhi to aaj kal Taarika jee Taarika jee bohot karta hein uss waqt to tune mere barey mein nahi socha.

Abhijeet: bas kar jaise tu to...

Abhijeet was cut by Daya's laughter.

Abhijeet: tu hans kyun raha hein? Haan?

Daya: tu bilkul bacho ki tara hein boss.

Abhijeet: kya matlab?

Daya: arey mein to mazak kar raha tha. Waise ye dekh tera favourite biscuit ye raha ( showing Abhijeet the packet of biscuits )

Abhijeet: waise meine bhi tera favourite chips packet rakha hein.

Daya smiles at the concern of his buddy and Abhijeet smiles seeing his best friend smiling. Taarika and Shreya moved towards them.

Shreya: chale?

Abhijeet: haan chalo

They get into their cars and starts to move towards their destination. Our duos are sitting in the front seat and the two beauties were sitting together at the back seat. Daya is driving.

Abhijeet: yaar kuch acha sa gana lagao na.

Daya: tu khud laga le.

Taarika: Abhijeet, kuch esa lagao k hame bhi pasand aye.

Abhijeet: arey kyu nahi abhi lagata hoon.

Abhijeet played a song and guess which one was it. I'll give you a hint, its on friendship and from the film Sholay. Ab to aap sabko pata chal hi gaya hoga k ye Kaunsa gana hein. Just perfect for our duos situation.

_**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge**_

_****__**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge... **_

Daya sings along while driving:

_**Ae meri jeet teri jeet, teri haar meri haar  
Sun ae mere yaar  
Tera gham mera gham, meri jaan teri jaan  
Aisa apna pyaar  
**_

Abhijeet sings:

_**Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge  
Jaan pe bhi khelenge, tere liye le lenge  
Sab se dushmani**_

Both sings along while the ladies admire their sweethearts:

_**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**_

_**Todenge dam magar**_  
_**Tera saath na chhodenge**_

Abhijeet:

_**Logon ko aate hain do nazar hum magar**_  
_**Dekho do nahin**_  
_**Arre ho judaa ya khafa ae khuda hai dua**_  
_**Aisa ho nahin**_

Daya:

_**Khaana peena saath hai**_  
_**Marna jeena saath hai**_

_**Khaana peena saath hai**_  
_**Marna jeena saath hai**_

Duos together:

_**Saari zindagi**_  
_**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**_  
_**Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge**_

_****__**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge  
Todenge dam magar tera saath na chhodenge...**_

The duos laughed after finishing singing and Taarika started pretending.

Taarika: kya Abhijeet, meine kaha tha na k kuch esa lagao jo hum bhi sun sake.

Daya: arey bhai tum log headphones dalo na, hamein thoda chodo apes mein.

Shreya: agar aap dono ko akele hi time spend karna tha to hame kyun bulaya?

Abhijeet: ye lo, hum inko khush karne k liye laye, or ye complain kar rahi hein.

Taarika: arey Abhijeet tum to serious hogaye.

Abhijeet: haan hoon mein serious.

Abhijeet signals Daya and Daya understands that he is playing around.

Daya: Shreya, tum bhi na. tumne bhi nahi socha k hum tum logo ko khush karne laye hein. yaar Abhijeet, log sahi kehte hein k ladkyun k bohot nakhre hote hein.

The both ladies are shocked.

Abhijeet: or nahi to kya. agar pata hota to sirf hum dono hi atein.

Taarika: theek hein gadi roko.

Daya: waise hum ponch chuke hein or ye lo gadi rok li.

They reach their destination. ( Since I have never been to India, so I have no clue about the beaches their in Mumbai )

Abhijeet: chalo bhai utro jaga agayi. Daya tum wo khane peene ka saman nikalo.

Daya: haan boss, bas abhi nikal k aya.

They get off their car. Taarika and Shreya are still upset.

Shreya: chalo Taarika,

Taarika: haan chalo, waise bhi hame inke saath kya kaam. hamare to nakhre bohot hein na.

Shreya: haan agar pehle hi bata dete to hum nahi atein.

Daya: arey, ruko tum log kaha jarahi ho?

Abhijeet: yaar ab inko mana na padega varna aj ka din bohot bura jayega.

Daya: ab?

Abhijeet: arey kya yaar, tuje to kuch bhi nahi ata. muje dekh tu or phir waisa hi kar.

Daya: theek hein boss, tuje to sare tareeke ate hein na ladkyo ko patane k. lagta hein jaise k teri 5 girlfriends to zaroor raheen hongi Taarika se pehle.

Abhijeet: khayega ek gaal k neeche.

Daya: khila na yaar, kab ka nahi khaya.

Abhijeet and Daya laughs and then they realize that the ladies have left them and are around the sea side.

Abhijeet: ab dekh, chal.

They move towards the girls and they turn their face to the other side.

Abhijeet: Taarika jee mein to bas...

Before he could complete the sentence, Taarika left.

Daya: Shreya dekho I'm so...

Shreya left as well.

Abhijeet: lagta hein k ab to apna tareeka azmana hi padega.

**_tum ne kisee kee jaan ko jaate huye dekhaa hai_**  
**_wo dekho muz se ruthhakar, meree jaan jaa rahee hai_**

**_kyaa jaane kis kasoor kee, di hain muze sajaaye_**  
**_diwaanaa kar rahee hai, tobaa shikand adayen_**  
**_julfon mein muh chhoopaakar, muz ko loobhaa rahee hai_**

Daya sings following Shreya:

**_ghabaraa rahee hain khud bhee bechain ho rahee hai_**  
**_apane hee khoona-ye-dil mein daaman doobo rahee hai_**  
**_bejaan rah gaye hum wo muskuraa rahee hai_**

**_mast bhari ghatao, ab jake rok lo tum_**  
**_tumko meri kasam hai samjhake rok lo tum_**  
**_uski judai dilper , daster chala rahi hai_**

Abhijeet and Daya together:

**_tum ne kisee kee jaan ko jaate huye dekhaa hai_**  
**_wo dekho muz se ruthhakar, meree jaan jaa rahee hai._**

Taarika: Abhijeet, ye fair nahi hein haan.

Abhijeet: kya fair nahi hein?

Taarika: bas song suna k hee manao ge?

Abhijeet: kyun acha nahi laga? ye to Rafi sab ka gana hein, isko to sunke koi bhi maan jayega.

Taarika: Rafi saab ka gana to zabardast hein lekin...

Abhijeet: agar tumhe koi mordern gana chahiye maan ne k liye, to I'm very sorry kyun k mein to aaj kal k gane zyada nahi sunta.

Taarika: mein wo nahi kehrahi hoon.

Abhijeet: haan to?

Shreya to Daya: mein wo kha k manungi.

Daya: esi baat hein to pehle hi bata deti. itni mehnat karne ki koi zaroorat nahi thi.

Shreya in annoyed voice: Daya!

Daya sweetly: hmmm...

Shreya: please na ab tum itna bhi nahi karsakte?

Daya side hugs her: arey kyun nahi, itna to karsakta hoon.

They move towards a barf gola stand and to their surprise, Abhirika are also there and they smile seeing each other.

Daya: yaar muje to pata hi nahi tha boss k tuje itne sare tarkeeb ate hein jiss se ladkiya pat jaye.

Abhijeet: ab... sab to mere jaise nahi hosakte hein na yaar.

Daya: haan agli baar agar kisi ladki ko pata na ho to tere paas hi aonga.

Shreya gives him an angry look: acha, kisi ladki ko agar pata na ho to tumhe Abhijeet sir ki zaroorat nahi padegi, mein hoon na, sab nuske bataongi.

Abhijeet gives Daya a " tu to gaya beta " wala look.

Daya: lagta hein Abhijeet, teri pehle bhi bohot girlfriends thi, hein na? ( giving him a saath dubenge wala look )

Taarika gets angry: acha? pehle bhi girlfriends thi haan? kyun Abhijeet, kitni girlfriends thi tumhari?

Both Daya and Abhijeet starts laughing and the girls also laugh at this as they know that it was just a joke.

Daya: thank god k muskurayi, muje to laga k ab phirse inko manane k liye gana padega.

Abhijeet: haan yaar, bach gaye.

Duos shares a cute laugh again and they spend the entire day chitchatting, singing and enjoying.

* * *

**_So how was this chapter guys? I hope you guys liked it and since it's my holidays on Fri, Sa, Sun. I will be updating my other story full of Dushyant moments and again a bit of other couples with the wedding preperations so be ready and wait for the invitation._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_hey guys, I know k ye chap bohot time baad update kar rahi hoon or uske liye I'm very sorry. Pehle to computer kharab hogaya or ab meri tabyat so issliye thoda bohot late hogaya. well here we go with this chapter. This is going to be the last chapter of the story, so enjoy!_**

* * *

Daya and Abhijeet came back from the trip and were exhausted.

Daya: bhai aaj to maza agaya. kyun Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: haan yaar, kitni dino k baad hum dono, matlab charo saath mein bahir gaye. bohot hi zyada maza aya. agar yuhi time ek dusre ke liye nikal pate to kitna acha hota na.

Daya while making himself comfortable on the sofa after the long day: haan yaar, par kya kare, naukri hi kuch aisi hein.

Abhijeet: wo to hein, chalo ab aram karte hein, kal phir se kaam pe lagna hein.

The both heads towards their rooms and dozes off to sleep.

The next morning...

Abhijeet: arey Daya, utho jaldi se. kaam pe nahi jana kya?

Daya: haan boss, aya bas do minute, muje meri watch nahi milrahi hein.

Abhijeet: wah yaar, kal hi to tune... ye dekh, yaha sofa mein padi hein.

Daya comes out of his room and takes the watch from his hands: pata nahi agar tu nahi hota to kya hota.

Abhijeet in a masti mood: mein nahi hota to...( looking in Daya's eyes ) to Shreya hoti na.

Daya bushes a bit and Abhijeet decides to tease him a bit more.

Abhijeet: wai, dkho to kaise sharma rahe hein .

Daya: Abhijeet, chalo, abhi der nahi horahi kya?

Abhijeet realizes the time and the both leave for the bureau.

In the bureau... since there was no case so all of them were sitting chatting. Kavin entered.

Kavin to Purvi: hi, kaisi ho?

Purvi: bilkul healthy.

Kavn: aaj raat dinner pe chale?

Purvi smiles: aaj? phir se?

Kavin: haan kyun nahi?

Purvi: aaj mein khana khilaongi.

Kavin: par mein hoo na.

Purvi: hmm, par aaj mein. please!

Kavin: okay.

Kavin: waise Dushyant kaha hin?

Purvi: waha apne desk par, shayad soch raha hoga k Ishita se kaise baat kare?

Kavin: ye to kuch karne se raha hi nahi, kyun na hum dono kuch kare?

Purvi: sounds fun! mission Ishyant ka milana.

Kavin: Ishyant? whats that?

Purvi: Ishita and Dushyant= Ishyant!

Kavin gets a bit close to her and she moves back: waise hamara kya naam hona chahiye?

Purvi blushes and just then our duos arrive.

Daya: kya horaha hein bhai?

Sachin: ROMANCE!

Kavin: kya? Sachin?

Sachin: kyun? meine jhooth bola tha kya?

Purvi: muje kuch kaam hein mein ati hoon.

Purvi rushes from there and the others laugh.

Shreya: waise yaha par koi or bhi hein lekin uski baliye nahi ayi hein.

Daya: acha? aisa kaun hein? Abhijeet?

Just then Taarika enters: jee nahi, Abhijeet ki partner yaha hein. ( she waves hi to everyone )

Abhijeet: Taarika jee aap?

Taarika: hi Abhijeet.

Nikhil: Shreya batao na k kaun hein wo.

Shreya and Taarika looks at each other and smiles.

Taarika: abhi nahi batayenge.

Daya: arey kyun?

Shreya looks at Dushyant.

Dushyant thinking: tu to gaya bachu.

Shreya: wo kya hein na, k jab tak wo us ladki ko batayega nahi tab tak hum kuch nahi bolenge.

Dushyant: bach gaya.

Taarika: lekin iska ye matlab nahi k agar wo uss ladki ko na bataye to hum bhi chup rahenge. agar aaj sham tak usne kuch nahi kiya to hum un dono ki photo yahi darwaze par latka denge or likhenge lovebirds of the year. phir jo bhi ayega wo dekhe ga.

Abhijeet: arey wah, kitna maza ayega k wo us ladki ko na bataye or hamein is tarah pata chale.

Shreya: ek or baat, wo photo pure saal yahi par latke gi or agar usne hata ne ki koshish ki to ( starring at Dushyant ) to usey hamare samne uss ladki ko har din teen baar I love you kehna padega FOR ONE YEAR.

Dushyant gives her a don't do like this wala look, but Shreya and Taarika ignores him.

Taarika: waise Abhijeet tumne nashta kiya na?

They all gets busy talking at the same time, Kavin signals Purvi for their plan.

Purvi: Daya sir, wo meine aaj nashta nahi kiya to mein canteen jarahi hoon.

As soon as Abhijeet was about to say something, Kavin spoke.

Kavin: sir mujhe bhi kuch kaam hein agar aapki ijazat ho to?

Abhijeet understands that the both want to be together for a while.

Abhijeet: haan theek hein tum dono jao lekin meri behn ka dihaan rakhna.

Kavin and Purvi looks at each other: aapko kaise pata?

Abhijeet smiles: muje pata hein, chalo jao tum dono.

Kavi leaves together, while in the bureau, Dushyant is tensed on what to do.

Dushyant: inke paas photo kaise aye?

Taarika comes: aise! ( showing him the photo )

Dushyant: lekin ye kab?

Taarika: ye hospital mein. kuch yaad aya? ( aap logo ko bhi kuch yaad aya k Taarika or Shreya ne photo kab khinchi? )

Dushyant: ye fair nahi hein Taarika.

Taarika: ye sab chodo or confess karlo varna jo Shreya or Daya k saath hua, wo tumhare saath bhi hosakta hein.

Dushyant: mein janta hoon lekin kya wo bhi muje pasand karti hein?

Taarika: tum khud socho k wo hospital ka khana nahi kha rahi thi lekin jab tumne khilaya tab hi kyun khayi? wo har waqt tumhare paas hi kyun rehti thi? har cheez mein tumhara hi naam kyun?

Dushyant: lekin tumhe kaise pata k wo mujse pyaar karti hein?

Shreya: kyun k humne bhi pyaar kiya hein.

Shreya: Dushyant muje dar hein k uski maa kahi uska rishta na kisi or ladke k saath...

Dushyant: lekin mein to usey milne bhi nahi jasakta na.

Shreya: kyun nahi?

Taarika: dekho, hamara farz samjhana tha, hum tumhe apne dost ki tarah dekhte hein to isiliye batana zaroor samjha.

Dushyant; mein koshish karta hoon. Thank you very much!

They all get back to their file work leaving Dushyant thinking about what our CID ladies said. Suddenly, he hears his phone ringing and comes out of his thaughts.

Dushyant: hello?

A guy: Dushyant? waise naam bohot suna hein tera.

Dushyant: kaun?

The guy tries to control his laugh.

The lady next to him: control Kavin. serious!

Kavin tries: mein kaun hoo wo sab chodo, mein kya chata hoo wo socho.

Dushyant: kya chate ho tum?

Kavin: tumhe milna chata hoon. aaj shaam 7 bajey, hotel Red Marbel ( It's not real k! )

Dushyant: tum chate kya ho?

Before he could say anything further, the phone call was cut.

Dushyant: hello? hello?

He hangs up the phone.

On the other side...

Purvi: pakde jate to? Kavin tum bhi na. tumhe kya lagta hein wo ayega? kahi usey shak to nahi hua a?

He covers er mouth with his one hand and pulls her close: aram se yaar, kitna sawal puchti hein.

Purvi is shocked.

Kavin lets her go: chalo ab sawal pucho, lekin ek ek karke.

Purvi: amm... wo... kuch nahi.

She tries to move, but Kavin holds her by her wrist. She turns to see him smiling. He moves closer to her and kisses her forehead.

Kavin: to hum chale?

Purvi looking into hi eyes: hmm? ( she looks away )

Kavin: Hotel Red Marbel?

Purvi smiles a bit: yup, chalo.

Kavin smiles seeing her getting into the car and they leave forthe place.

Meanwhile, in the bureau...

Shreya: Taru, aaj raat ke khane mein tu kya banyegi?

Taarika: pata nahi yaar, Purvi hoti to usi se hi puc leti kyun k uske paas bohot ache ideas hote hein.

Shreya: waise aaj maa sabzi banyegi.

Taarika: acha? kya bana rahi hein aunty?

Shreya: palak paneer. lekin mera mood aaj wo khhane ko nahi hein.

Taarika: or mera mood aaj khana banane ko nahi hein.

Abhijeet: to phir chalo bahir khate hein.

Taarika: Abhijeet? waise kal hi to bahir khaya hein.

Daya: ab tumhara khayal bhi to rakhna hoga. wo kya heina hum abhi se adat dal rahe hein.

Shreya: adat? kis cheez ki?

Daya: kal ko tum rutho to hum bichare to bhook k mare marenge na. to abhi se hi bahar ka... you know.

Shreya makes a :0 face: acha?

Abhijeet; arey nahi yaar mazak kar rahe the. chalo na hotel Red Marble chalte hein.

Taarika: haan ye theek rahe ga.

A little bit later, ACP enters and sees that there is no case so he lets them leave. Abhirika, Dareya leaves together and Dushyant leaves before them.

ACP: bhai ye log to chale gaye hein, Nikhil, Sachin baki sabse pucho k kahi jane ka plan to nahi hein.

They all say no.

ACP: to theek hein, aaj saath mein dinner karte hein.

Freddy: arey wah sir, bohot time baad hum sab saath mein dinner karne wale hein. sir mein apni wife ko bhi bulata hoon.

Mayur: haan sir, hum bhi bhabhi jee se mil lenge.

Sachin: waise hum jayenge kaha dinner k liye?

Pankaj: sir, waise ek naya hotel khula hein hotel Red Marbel. mein waha ek hafta pehle gaya tha, waha ka kana bohot hi mazedar hein. mein to apni ungliya bhi chat gaya tha.

ACP: to theek hein wahi par hi chalte hein.

In the hotel...

Kavin: kya hum yaha k manager se baat karsakte hein?

Manager: jee boliye, mein he yaha ka manager hoon.

Purvi: hamein ye area decorete karni hein,

Manager: jee ap hamein bataiye aapko kaise decoration chahiye?

Kavin: hamara ek dost hein wo date pe ane wala hein apni girlfriend k saath pehli baar or aap to jante hi honge k ye ladkiya kitni nakhre baaz hoti hein.

Purvi: excuse me? ladkiya nakhre baaz?

Kavin: tum nahi jaan, meinto baki ladkiyo ki baat kar raha tha. tum to aa nah ho, tum to bohot hi special ho.

Purvi: theek hein zyada makhan mat lagao. mein Ishita ko phone karti hoon.

She calls Ishita and tells her that ACP sir needs her help. Ishita promises to meet Purvi in about 15 minutes.

Purvi: Ishita, tum kuch pyara sa pehn k ana.

Ishita: pyara sa?

Purvi: haan wo... yaha ek party hein or sir nahi chahte k kisi ko bhi shak ho.

Ishita: okay, mein bas 15 minute mein ati hoon.

Purvi cuts the call and faces the manager: aapke paas sirf 15 minute hein. kya aap sab tayari karloge?

Manager: yes, ma'am sab kuch tayar hojayega.

The both leaves and they wait for a while.

Purvi: Kavin, mujhe bhookh lag gayi hein.

Kavin: hmm, chalo to hum bhi apne liye ek table book karte hein. or kuch kha lenge.

Purvi: lekin Ishita or Dushyant kisi bhi time pe atey honge.

Kavin: to hum CID wale kis baat k liye famous hein? bhes badlenge or kya.

The both leaves and gets themselves a complete change. Purvi wears a green saree with a completely different and a beautiful look. Kavin has dressed up like a usiness man with specs on and also looks very different but handsome.

Kavin: oi hoi, badi pyari lag rahi ho.

Purvi: tum bhi to kuch kam nahi lagrahe ho. waise bhi agar tum bude hogaye na phir bhi bohot handsome lago ge.

Kavin: acha? waise meri gudiya, tum bhi budiya hokar bohot pyari lagogi.

They ook a table for themself and even the manager didn't recognize them. They order food for themselves. Just then Dushyant arrives and talks to the waiter.

Dushyant: mera naam Dushyant hein, kya yaha kisi ne mere naam se booking kiy hein?

The waiter: jee, aap uss side pe table no.10 pe wait kijiye.

Dushyant; thank you.

As Dushyant moves to the side, he is surprised to see that the area around the table is decorated.

Dushyant calls the waiter: kya ye hi wo table hein jo mere naam se book hua hein?

Waiter: jee sir, yahi wo table hein. ek couple ne aap ke liye book kiya hein.

Dushyant; iska matlab uske saath koi aurat bhi shamil hein. acha theek hein aap jaiye.

Here our Kavi are enjoyng their dinner and are in a romantic mood. They don't notice Abhirika and Dareya coming in.

Abhijeet: Daya, ye dekh in dono ko. ye dono yaha par hein.

Daya: haan lekin ye bhes badal k kyun aye hein?

Shreya: pata nahi, chalo dekhte hein.

Taarika: nahi, pehle inki photo khinchte hein or phir thoda tamasha karte hein. chalo, disturb mat karo inhe.

They take a seat and notice Dushyant.

Daya: arey, ye Dushyant bhi yaha hein?...or ye table...?

Shreya: actually yahi hein wo ladka jiske barey mein hum baat kar rahe the.

Abhijeet: Dushyant...?or ladki...?

Taarika: shayad wo bhi abhi ajaye?

Just then Ishita came in and the waiter showed her to table no.10. Dareya and Abhirika hid themselves.

Abhijeet: Ishita?

Ishita and Dushyant were shocked to see each other.

Both: tum? yaha?

Ishita: ACP sir kaha hein?

Dushyant: ACP sir? wo kyun yaha ayenge?

Then the rest of the team enters and Kavi notices that. They all gets together.

ACP: tum sab yaha?

Abhijeet: haan sir, hum charo to yaha dinner karne aye the. lekin aap yaha?

ACP: Abhijeet, hum bhi yaha dinner karne aye hein.

Sachin: arey Kavin or Purvi, tum dono bhi yaha?

Kavin: sirf hum dono hi nahi balkey Dushyant or Ishita bhi yaha hein.

Freddy: wo yaha kya kar rahe hein?

Purvi: sir... wo...

Shreya: sir aap khud hi dekh lijiye.

They all head towards the table, but hides themselves.

Dushyant: muje to yaha par kisi ne phone kiya tha or kuch ajeeb si batein kar raha tha. muje laga k koi mujrim hein to yaha agaya. tum yaha kyun ayi?

Ishita: muje to Purvi ma'am ne phone kiya or kaha k ACP sir ne bulaya hein.

On the other hand...

ACP: Purvi?

Purvi: sorry sir.

ACP: koi baat nahi.

Dushyant: iska matlab ye sab uss Kavin or Purvi ne kiya?

Kavin lifts his collar showing off.

Ishita: par kyun?

Dushyant: Ishita, muje tumse kuch kehna hein.

Just then Pankaj trips and falls.

Dushyant: ye kya tha?

He notices Pankaj going back in hiding.

Dushyant calls him: Pankaj, bahir niklo. or aap sab bhi bahir aiye.

Pankaj doesn't come out and Dushyant calls again; saley Kavin, nikal aa warna teri khair nahi. Sir aap sab bhi bahir aiye.

All of them comes out and Ishyant are shocked to see that all are there.

Ishita: aap sab yaha?

Kavin: haan hum chalte hein. okay bye.

As he tries to move, Dushyant calls: arey ruk( holding him from his shoulder ) ye sab tera karnama hein na?

Kavin making an innocent face: haan.

Dushyant: bhabi jee, aap bhi? ( looking at Purvi )

Dushyant: kya sir? ( looking at ACP, Abhijeet and Daya )

Shreya: chalo, ab aap ko jis kaam k liye yaha bulaya gaya tha wo ab karlo.

Dushyant: Shreya?

Taarika: haan warna subah to pata hein na k humne kya kaha tha.

Dushyant making a helpless face.

Ishita: yaha ho kya raha hein?

Dushyant: Ishita, muje kuch bolna hein tumse. muje nahi pata k tumhara jawab kya hoga lekin mein baad mein pachtana nahi chahta. chahe tumhara jawab jo bhi ho, muje manzoor hoga. At least mein ye to nahi sochunga na k mauka mila tha or meine gawa diya.

Ishita is still wondering what is happening. She looks at each and every one of them who were present.

Sachin: yaar seeda bolo na. kitna intizaar karvaoge?

Dushyant: ye tujpe nahi ayi na issiliye yun bolraha hein.

Sachin laughs at Dushyant's situation.

Abhijeet: continue kar yaar.

Dushyant: Ishita, mein hamesha tumhare saath rehna chata hoon, mein chata hoon k meri har subah tumhe dekh kar hi shuru ho. I love you Ishita, kya tum mujse shaadi karogi?

Ishita gets teary eyes and a few tears rolls down her cheek. Dushyant removes her tears and kneels down infront of her.

Dushyant; will you be mine? for forever?

Ishita smiles: yes I want to be yours, hamesha k liye.

They both hugs each other and the others claps. They come out of their own world.

Dushyant gets a tricky idea: bhai muje to meri jeewan saathi milgayi hein, ab teri bari Kavin.

Kavin: ye lo, mein to hamesha se hi tayar tha officialy declare karne. bas hamari rani ko hi nahi swikar tha.

Kavin kneels down and Dushyant whistles.

Kavin: meri rani, gudiya and pari. kya tum mere saath apni zindagi k baaki din bitana chahogi? kya tum mere saath budi hona chahogi. I promise k marte dam tak yuhi pyar karta rahunga. Will you be my lady?

Purvi blushes. She had started liking him more than the first time he proposed to her. She felt even more than befor and couldn't stay away from him at all.

Purvi: haan mein tumhare saath apni baaki ki zindagi guzarna chati hoon. I love you!

They hug each other and seeing them being so sweet, Daya holds Shreya's hand and Abhijeet side hugs Taarika. They all enjoy an evening filled with family love and romance.

* * *

**_well this chapter comes to an end so please do review and tell me if it was up to your expectation or not. Ab jab exams finish hogaye to ab mein update kar paongi. ek nayi story shuru karne wali hoon. agar koi suggestions ho to zaroor batana. It's going to be based on Kavi ( on a special request )do tell me how you would like me to write it.  
_**


End file.
